Que t'arrive-t-il ?
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Voir un ami perdre la tête c'est toujours pénible
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Après la fin de la guerre et le coup d'État, chacun des G-boys repart vers son avenir. Pour plusieurs d'entre eux, il est incertain.

Heero ne se plaît pas dans ses études qu'il a reprises entre la guerre et l'affaire Marie-Meiya. Après plusieurs mois, il n'est pas sûr de se plaire au service de garde du corps de Relena. Déjà parce qu'elle lui fait continuellement des avances et qu'il ne supporte pas cela, puis il doit bien avouer que la présence de Duo lui manque.

Quand il suivait des cours sur L1, il voyait plus souvent débarquer le jeune homme que depuis qu'il est exilé sur la Terre.

Après avoir prévenu Relena de son envie de changer de vie. Il contacte Wufei, qui fait partie des Preventers, afin d'intégrer la section des Colonies et si possible la plus proche de L2.

Chang, n'étant pas plus stupide qu'un autre comprend très bien pourquoi il aimerait ce secteur qui est un des plus turbulents. Pas tellement qu'il menace la paix entre les Colonies et la Terre, mais surtout à cause de pauvreté de la Colonie et des conditions de vie difficiles.

C'est ainsi que Heero intègre la section spatiale située à proximité de L2. Bien sûr, s'il s'est rapproché de Duo, il ne fait pas le dernier pas, un peu par peur de se faire repousser, mais surtout parce qu'il espère que le natté comblera la distance comme avant.

Il doit y avoir deux mois qu'il travaille dans cette section quand un membre de son équipe se fait tuer en mission.

Pour lui, la mort fait partie du quotidien. Il l'a tellement côtoyée à une époque qu'il ne comprend pas le drame qu'on en fait.

À la mort d'Odin, il a fini sa mission en sa mémoire puis il a tourné la page. Il n'a jamais su où il avait été enterré, si on l'avait brûlé ou envoyé se désintégrer dans l'espace. Il n'en sait rien et n'en fait pas une maladie.

Même si l'homme n'est pas mort durant une mission qu'il a préparée, on le prie comme tous ceux qui ne sont pas en service de se rendre aux obsèques. Il aurait préféré profiter de sa matinée pour faire des courses. Il est d'après-midi toute cette semaine. Et il aime encore bien se promener dans les rues de L2, on ne sait jamais que le destin le mette sur la trajectoire de Duo.

Puisqu'il ne peut pas y couper, il fera son devoir, il ira et il surveillera qu'il n'y ait pas trop de décès, il ne tient pas à perdre trop souvent du temps comme cela.

Heero s'installe à la fin de l'Église, lui qui ne croit pas en Dieu va devoir subir une messe. Au moins, il va pouvoir détailler les gens qui assistent à l'office en se mettant en retrait.

La veuve entre, une main sur l'épaule d'une gamine de cinq ans environ. Un mouchoir dans l'autre, elle s'éponge les yeux régulièrement. Elles attendent que le cercueil entre dans l'église.

Yuy écarquille les yeux en voyant qui pousse le cercueil sur le système à roulette.

Quand il passe à sa hauteur, il lui fait un signe de tête et un minuscule sourire avant de reprendre un visage plus austère qui sied mieux à la circonstance.

Le brun se demande vraiment comment il en est venu à faire cela. Il ne l'y aurait jamais vu. Pas qu'il ne peut pas être sérieux, loin de là, seulement il a toujours été si vivant, plein d'entrain.

L'homme amène le cercueil près de l'autel et remonte l'allée. Il s'arrête à la hauteur du métis.

-« Toutes mes condoléances. »

-« C'est l'État-Major qui nous oblige à être là. » Rétorque Heero.

-« Je dois y aller, j'ai un autre cercueil à amener au crématorium. »

-« Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? »

Si le destin l'a mis sur son chemin, il ne va pas en perdre la trace, il fera le dernier pas. Et puis, c'est le jeune homme le premier qui s'est arrêté pour lui parler se rassure le brun.

L'autre sort de sa veste noire et bien coupée une carte de visite et la tend au métis.

-« Je ne bouge pas souvent de là et tu as mon numéro de GSM. Passe après la cérémonie. »

-« Je serai au travail. »

-« Après ton travail, je ne suis pas un couche-tôt. »

Heero baisse son regard sur la carte et lit

 _Pompe Funèbre Nathanaël JÉRUSALEM et associé_

 _2 Route du crédit_

 _District Sud_

Quand il redresse la tête, l'autre est parti. Le prêtre commence à prêcher. Yuy range la carte dans son portefeuille. Il ira après le travail, avant de rentrer à son baraquement.

Le temps passe lentement, le brun regarde chaque personne installée dans l'Église. On n'a toujours pas arrêté le responsable de la mort du Preventer, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il est là pour savourer sa victoire sur la justice.

La messe est presque finie quand le croque-mort revient, ce qui étonne Heero.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller souvent à un enterrement. » Lâche-t-il dans un murmure.

-« C'est le premier. » Avoue Yuy sur le même ton.

-« Il y a des personnes qui ne passent pas par la case messe et qui préfèrent juste quelques mots avant la crémation, comme l'autre mort. »

-« Cela dure longtemps ? »

Heero est tenté d'y aller rien que pour profiter encore un peu de la compagnie du jeune homme.

-« Une heure trente. »

-« Je n'aurai pas le temps, je dois me rendre au travail. »

-« C'est souvent que pour la famille proche, ceux qui ont droit aussi à un jour de congé pour cause de décès qui y vont. » Répond le croque-mort.

-« Je passe sûrement ce soir. »

-« J'espère qu'on ne sera pas interrompus. » Lâche-t-il avant de remonter l'allée l'air triste.

Une nouvelle fois, le brun fronce des sourcils se demandant ce qu'a voulu dire le jeune homme. Voyant son collègue remonter l'allée, il lui emboîte le pas. Il est venu avec lui, s'il veut être de retour au QG dans les temps, il doit partir maintenant.

µµµ

Il est vingt-deux heures trente quand Heero arrive à l'adresse notée sur la carte. Voyant des plaques mortuaires derrière la vitre, des cercueils dressés, Yuy se demande si le jeune homme habite bien là pour finir.

Le meilleur moyen de le savoir restant de sonner, c'est ce qu'il fait. Une fenêtre s'ouvre à l'étage et le brun recule d'un pas.

-« Ah c'est toi, j'arrive. »

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre.

-« Viens, entre, mes appartements sont à l'étage. »

Le métis monte les escaliers, alors que le croque-mort referme la porte et pousse les sécurités qu'il vient d'ôter.

-« Le salon c'est la porte juste en face. » Entend le brun alors qu'il s'arrête sur le palier.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, il voit une boule brune et noire détaler à toute vitesse.

-« J'ai vu passer quelque chose. » Avoue Heero.

-« Ce n'est que mon lapin nain, il doit être allé se cacher dans son clapier. Cela fait plaisir de te voir, il y a combien de temps ? » Demande le jeune homme en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Il montre le divan en face de lui et Heero s'y installe. Son regard parcourt les pièces. Tout est ouvert, la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon dans le prolongement, le tout doit faire facilement dix mètres sur quatre. Il y a un feu ouvert dans le salon. De là où il est, il voit une porte près du réfrigérateur dans la cuisine.

-« Ma chambre. » Renseigne l'autre en lui souriant.

-« Il doit y avoir trois ans qu'on ne s'est plus vus. » Répond avec un temps de retard Yuy.

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il doit me rester des sandwichs de l'enterrement de ton collègue. »

-« Je veux bien. »

L'homme se lève pour se rendre dans la cuisine, il ouvre un frigo style américain.

-« J'ai au steak Tartare, Dagobert, salami ? »

-« Dagobert. »

Le croque-mort revient avec deux sandwichs sur une assiette et deux cannettes de limonade.

-« Tu ne manges pas que ce genre d'alimentation ? » S'informe Heero en prenant ce qu'on lui tend.

-« Non, comme la clientèle paye et choisit le menu, la plupart reprennent ce qu'ils ont payé. Ils se partagent les restes. Ici, la veuve a mal calculé, elle pensait que tous les collègues seraient aussi au buffet de la crémation. J'ai été porter une grande partie de ce qu'ils n'ont pas su reprendre à l'Orphelinat Maxwell et un peu pour nous deux si tu venais. » Explique l'homme en se réinstallant. « Quand il y a des restes, l'Orphelinat est heureux de récupérer. »

-« Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé à faire cela ? » Demande Heero en mordant dans son sandwich.

-« Après le coup d'État, j'ai repris ma place dans la société de recyclage. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours apprécié l'ambiance des cimetières, des morgues. Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer, cela me repose. J'ai pris l'habitude de venir aux veillées mortuaires que je voyais affichées sur le faire-part de décès, de me rendre aux enterrements. J'assistais aux buffets mortuaires quand je ne travaillais pas, surtout en fin de mois quand je n'avais pas d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture. La vie est chère sur L2. »

Le croque-mort s'arrête de parler pour boire un peu sur sa cannette.

-« Tu préfères un verre ? Je manque parfois de savoir-vivre. »

-« C'est très bien ainsi, par contre si tu avais un second sandwich. »

De suite le jeune homme se lève et traverse la longue pièce. Cette fois, Heero voit le croque-mort se baisser pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol au retour. Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que c'est le lapin.

-« Il brise ma solitude. C'est très silencieux, j'aime le calme. Il était à une vieille dame qu'on a incinérée il y a un an. Personne dans sa famille ne voulait le reprendre, par peur qu'il ne fasse des dégâts, qu'il ne soit pas propre. Il retourne dans son clapier pour faire ses crasses, j'ai bien une ou deux petites crottes de temps en temps, mais c'est vite ramassé. Quand je ne suis pas là, il est enfermé dans son clapier entre mes deux buffets. »

Là, Heero le repère, le drôle de meuble à deux étages avec un grillage à certains endroits, il s'était demandé ce que c'était.

-« Je peux aussi venir briser ta solitude, je n'ai jamais fait beaucoup de bruit. » Lâche Yuy.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de répondre :

-« Il ne faut pas te sentir obligé. »

-« Cela me ferait plaisir. »

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu es arrivé à devenir Preventer pour le secteur de L2 ? » Réalise le croque-mort.

-« Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire. » Rappelle Heero. « Moi, je voulais me rapprocher de toi puisque tu ne me rendais plus visite. Tu reprends souvent des animaux ? » Demande-t-il en le voyant le remettre sur le sol.

-« C'est la seule fois. Les deux enfants étaient en train de se disputer devant la dépouille que je venais enlever parce que personne n'en voulait. J'avais mal pour la petite bête et pour la défunte. »

-« Il s'appelle ? » Demande Yuy.

Il se penche pour le caresser un peu, puisqu'il vient lentement vers lui. En marchant à quatre pattes, il n'avait jamais vu ça.

-« Caramel. Pour continuer mon histoire, c'était il y a deux ans, le croque-mort Monsieur Jérusalem a fini par remarquer que j'étais à presque tous les enterrements, du moins une bonne partie. Il est venu me trouver, surtout parce qu'il m'avait vu à l'enterrement de sa femme, quatre mois auparavant. On a un peu parlé, il m'a demandé si cela m'intéressait de reprendre son affaire, son fils unique n'en voulant pas. »

-« Tu n'avais pas l'argent ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« C'est pour cela qu'on est associé. Je lui paye cinquante pour cent du bénéfice. J'ai le logement gratuit et quand il sera décédé, je dois verser mille crédits à son fils jusqu'à son décès à lui ou le mien. » Sourit le jeune homme.

-« Et ça te plaît ? »

-« Énormément, même si dans l'espace et qu'on préconise l'incinération, les musulmans sont toujours enterrés dans une parcelle qui leur sont réservées sur Terre. Les orthodoxes mettent un peu de riz dans le cercueil avant l'incinération. Normalement, ils jetaient du riz sur le cercueil avant de le recouvrir de terre. Il y a tellement de différences suivant le lieu, la religion. Tu sais qu'il y a des urnes biodégradables sur Terre pour enterrer les cendres, un bon compromis entre l'enterrement et l'incinération. »

-« Je vois. »

-« Il va être vingt-trois heures trente, je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher, passe quand tu veux. »

Heero se lève et se laisse raccompagner.

-« Il y a des morts pour l'instant ? »

-« Quand il y a un faire-part, il y a un mort dans la pièce. » Sourit le croque-mort.

Yuy se rend compte que sur les six portes, il y en a trois avec un faire-part.

-« Beaucoup de travail demain. »

-« Non, cela va encore, je n'en ai qu'un. Mais il y a les veillées funéraires à prévoir, avoir fait assez de café pour tout le monde. J'apprécie cette convivialité car elle ne dure pas longtemps. »

-« Je te laisse, si j'ai le temps, je repasse demain. »

-« Cela me fera plaisir. »

µµµ

Toute la journée du lendemain, alors que Heero remplit des rapports, il n'arrête pas de penser à Duo. Cela lui a fait plaisir de le retrouver, de comprendre son parcours. Il est presque jaloux de l'étincelle qu'il a vue dans les yeux du jeune homme quand il parlait de son métier.

Est-ce qu'un jour il trouvera sa vocation ? Il apprécie ce qu'il fait mais c'est plus par habitude que par réel goût. Il faut bien faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il faut bien travailler pour manger et payer des vêtements, même s'il n'en pas beaucoup. Les Preventers lui offrent le logement et les tenues de travail, il y a la cantine quand il est au travail. Mais en dehors, il faut manger. Lui cela ne le dérange pas de s'habiller en Preventer quand il n'est pas au QG, il a pourtant deux, trois trucs pour s'il ne peut pas s'habiller en tenue militaire.

S'il va rendre visite à Duo, il devra dépenser un peu d'argent pour se déplacer avec les transports en commun. Il va devoir calculer tout cela même s'il a pas mal d'argent de côté puisqu'il n'a pas de loisirs.

Il va bien boire un verre avec l'un ou l'autre mais c'est seulement parce qu'on lui demande, c'est plus pour leur faire plaisir, sa vie se résume à pas grand-chose en réalité.

Tant qu'il fera les après-midi, il peut se permettre de se rendre une à deux heures chez Duo et il va le faire. Il en a envie et le jeune homme avait l'air emballé aussi par la rencontre. Quand il fera le matin, leurs horaires se combineront peut-être moins bien, lui sera plus fatigué de devoir veiller tard.

Sa journée de travail achevée, le brun prend la navette pour quitter le satellite Preventer et se rend sur L2, il prend un bus pour se rendre dans le quartier de Duo. Le reste, il le fait à pied.

Après avoir sonné, il voit le visage de Maxwell apparaître à la fenêtre et son air devenir radieux.

-« J'arrive. » Lâche le natté.

Puis les sécurités sont retirées, la porte s'ouvre.

-« Je me suis demandé si tu repasserais, je n'ai aucun moyen de te contacter, moi. » Dit le châtain en guise de bonjour.

-« Je te donnerai mon numéro de téléphone. »

-« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. »

Les jeunes gens montent à l'étage, Heero se dirige directement dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait hier. Duo arrive rapidement avec une cannette de limonade pour lui et une pour Heero.

-« Tu sais ce que deviennent les autres ? » Demande Maxwell en lui tendant la sienne.

-« Wufei est dans les Preventers, la section spatiale basée sur Terre. »

Le natté ne peut que sourire devant l'appellation.

-« Oui, je sais c'est stupide, mais c'est lui qui gère les sections spatiales depuis la Terre. » Éclaire le brun.

-« Et les autres ? »

-« Quatre est à la tête de plusieurs sociétés, je n'ai plus de contacts comme pour Trowa, je ne sais même pas où il est. » Avoue le métis.

-« Moi non plus, c'est pour cela que je te demandais. Et Relena ? »

-« Il te suffit d'ouvrir un journal pour le savoir. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Vu que tu courrais toujours à son secours. » Réplique un rien mal à l'aise le natté.

-« Et Hilde ? » Lâche le brun.

Parce que lui aussi partait souvent à son secours, que sa route a croisé celle de la jeune fille plus d'une fois et que durant la guerre, il a vécu chez elle. Ils ont même travaillé ensemble un moment à l'entre-deux-guerres.

-« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est en couple. Elle doit avoir un enfant ou plusieurs. Elle était enceinte la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il y a trois ans, je crois qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter L2 avec son mec. »

Un léger silence s'installe, Heero se penche pour caresser Caramel qui vient quémander de l'attention. Ce n'est pas qu'il trouve le calme gênant, il a surtout peur que la seconde visite se passe mal et ne pas pouvoir revenir. Alors, il cherche un nouveau sujet de discussion.

-« Tu as encore récupéré de la nourriture ? »

-« Tu as faim ? » S'informe Duo.

Il est déjà prêt à se lever pour lui préparer quelque chose, c'est vrai qu'hier, Heero a mangé deux sandwichs.

-« Non, j'ai soupé à la cantine. »

-« C'était pour faire la conversation ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Hn. »

-« Non, pas aujourd'hui, ils ont tout repris, c'est ce qui arrive le plus souvent. »

-« Et ta vie te plaît vraiment ? »

-« Un peu solitaire mais elle me plaît. Un jour peut-être que je rencontrerai la personne qui veut bien partager ma vie, je ne suis pas pressé. Et puis, si je dois finir seul, c'est que c'était écrit. »

-« On s'est pourtant battu pour changer l'histoire ! » Clame le brun.

-« Qui te dit que ce n'était pas ce qui était écrit. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tu crois que notre vie est écrite et qu'on ne peut rien changer ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Je crois que la plupart sont écrits et que tu ne peux pas modifier l'heure de ta mort. Tu sais la personne qu'on vient d'enterrer, elle n'est pas partie au travail, le réveil n'a pas sonné. Si elle avait été travailler, elle serait morte dans un accident à l'usine, une cuve a explosé. Pourtant, elle est morte en allant reconnaître un corps, elle a loupé une marche dans les escaliers en allant à la morgue. »

-« Un accident stupide. »

-« Je pourrais t'en raconter d'autres. Des gens qui croient avoir survécu à un accident d'avion et qui meurent dans un accident de la route le lendemain. »

-« Ce n'est pas très réjouissant. »

-« Désolé, mon métier n'est pas réjouissant, mais pouvoir dire ce genre de choses aide parfois la famille. »

-« Et cela peut aider à accepter les coups du destin. » Admet le brun.

-« Aussi, j'ai fini par accepter que je n'aurai rien pu faire pour sauver le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Que je n'étais pas responsable de leur mort en allant chercher cette armure mobile, c'était ainsi. » Réplique Duo en haussant les épaules.

En voyant l'heure sur l'horloge murale, Yuy se lève.

-« Je vais te laisser. Voici mon numéro de GSM. »

-« Tu ne repasses pas demain ? » Demande le natté en l'accompagnant.

-« Tu en as envie ? »

-« Oui, beaucoup. »

-« Alors, je viendrai. »

De soirée en soirée, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochent. Duo lui a d'abord donné la clef de sa maison pour qu'il ne se trouve pas devant une porte close s'il était parti pour enlever un corps.

Quand Heero fait les matins, ils soupent ensemble.

Il doit y avoir trois mois que les jeunes gens se voient quotidiennement quand après un repas, alors qu'ils font la vaisselle, le natté lâche dans la discussion :

-« Je vais peut-être te sembler déplacé, seulement, je t'apprécie beaucoup, je t'ai toujours aimé dès l'époque de l'opération météore. J'avais espéré que tu t'étais rapproché de L2 parce que toi aussi tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Je t'ai fait des signes, mais tu n'as pas eu l'air de les voir. J'ai envie qu'on soit plus proches. »

Le brun fronce un peu les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas ce que veut lui dire Duo.

-« Tu me manquais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je suis heureux de te voir tous les jours. Comment pourrait-on être plus proche ? »

Là, c'est Duo qui est surpris. Il lui semblait avoir été clair. Est-ce que depuis le temps, Heero n'aurait pas découvert d'autres choses sur les relations humaines ? Pourtant, il y a presque dix ans qui se sont écoulés maintenant.

De toute façon, il sera vite fixé si le métis n'est pas d'accord. Le châtain s'approche d'Heero, lui soulève le menton de l'index et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il le voit écarquiller les yeux, puis se détendre quand il presse plus sa bouche contre la sienne. Prenant un peu d'assurance, il demande de la langue le passage entre ses lèvres.

Même s'il sent Heero un peu raide, ce dernier n'a aucun mouvement de recul. Il se laisse faire. Duo finit par arrêter le baiser et prendre le brun dans ses bras. Il le serre contre son cœur et sent les bras du métis venir se mettre dans son dos.

Cela le fait sourire. Ainsi Heero est encore plus innocent sur certaines choses de la vie qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il faudra qu'il prenne son temps, mais cela ne le dérange pas. Il est bien trop heureux de ne pas s'être fait repousser.

Et aux bras qui le serrent, il se rend bien compte qu'il a apprécié le baiser, qu'ils pourront recommencer.

À Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Heero avait vraiment été surpris par le baiser. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avait déjà vu des collègues, homme et femme s'embrasser. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait comme sensation sans avoir envie de le faire. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entre dans son espace personnel. Il n'appréciait pas le contact physique.

Et là cette bouche sur la sienne était toute douce, lui procurait des sensations au niveau du cœur. Ce dernier s'affolait, il n'arrivait plus à en contrôler les battements.

Être dans les bras de Duo, c'était magique, il s'y sentait en sécurité comme à l'époque d'Odin. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

-« Voilà, ce que j'entendais par être plus proche. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« J'aime être plus proche. » Murmure Heero sans lâcher le jeune homme.

Oui, il aime vraiment cela.

-« Il faut qu'on finisse la vaisselle. » Rappelle le natté.

C'est à regret que Heero desserre son étreinte. Il prend l'essuie et commence à sécher ce que Duo a lavé.

Au soir, ils s'installent dans le même fauteuil pour discuter en se touchant régulièrement. Duo amorce le deuxième baiser mais en laisse les commandes à Heero.

µµµ

Rien que pour des moments comme ceux-là, le métis est heureux d'arriver chez le croque-mort. Des fois, un peu moins quand Duo est occupé avec la famille d'un défunt ou que la visite mortuaire n'est pas finie quand il arrive, cela arrive parfois quand il fait le matin.

Dans ces moments-là, Maxwell lui fait un simple signe de la main et il monte à l'étage pour tenir compagnie à Caramel.

Il y a aussi les fois où il part en mission. Il trouve le temps long sans pouvoir se tenir dans les bras de Maxwell, sans ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses joues.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant une grosse quinzaine qu'Heero est parti en mission. Il est revenu tout à l'heure. Après avoir déposé son rapport, c'est le cœur léger qu'il remonte la rue de Duo. Il sait bien qu'il est presque vingt-deux heures, seulement il n'a pas envie d'attendre un jour de plus.

Il a juste pris le temps de déposer son linge à la buanderie et il a pris la direction de L2.

Il n'a pas prévenu Duo qu'il était de retour, il tenait à lui faire la surprise, voir des étoiles briller dans les yeux améthyste quand il pousserait la porte à l'étage.

Seulement une chose à laquelle Heero n'a pas pensé, trop pris dans ses envies, c'est que Duo ferme les verrous quand il est là, que le soir tombe et qu'il ne sait pas qu'il va venir.

Voir le bonheur dans les yeux de Maxwell va lui être retiré. Il est bien obligé de sonner pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

La fenêtre ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir à l'étage.

-« Tu es rentré, je suis trop heureux. J'arrive. »

Tout compte fait, il avait tort. Malgré la distance, il a vu que Maxwell était heureux de le voir arriver. Il l'a entendu dans sa voix également. Heero se dit que c'est ça le bonheur, avoir un endroit où revenir et savoir qu'on y est attendu. Il espère qu'il apporte la même chose au jeune homme. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé.

Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, une chose est sûre pour Yuy, c'est qu'il amène le sourire chez Duo, ainsi que des étoiles dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il lui apporte aussi des choses et cela le rassure.

Une fois la porte passée, le brun par habitude prend la direction du premier, alors que Duo remet les sécurités. Il est surpris d'entendre :

-« Hey ! »

Alors il se retourne, une interrogation clairement marquée sur le visage. Il voit Duo qui le regarde, les bras grands ouverts qui finit par dire :

-« Je ne t'ai pas manqué que je n'ai même pas droit à un câlin ? »

Yuy fait demi-tour pour se précipiter dans les bras de Maxwell.

-« Dès que je me reposais, je pensais à toi. Tu m'as aussi énormément manqué. » Avoue-t-il.

Le natté respire l'odeur de son petit ami, il lui a tellement manqué. Il a eu peur aussi qu'il ne revienne pas. Il n'a jamais été très prudent avec sa vie, même s'il a une résistance hors du commun.

Enfin, il est là, en pleine santé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-« Viens, montons, tu vas me raconter ce que tu peux me raconter. » Dit Maxwell en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Yuy.

Ils montent les escaliers ensemble, en se tenant par la main. Les escaliers n'étant pas assez larges pour les monter de front. Heero n'ayant pas voulu lâcher la main de Duo qui était sur son flanc.

C'est aussi un peu pour lui un moyen de se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pensé à faire un câlin à son homme en arrivant.

Ils sont installés dans le fauteuil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis dix minutes. Ils se sont embrassés et un peu cajolés avant que le métis ne commence à raconter sa mission de surveillance d'une zone à risque. Un attroupement d'adolescents qui n'en avaient pas demandé l'autorisation.

Pour finir, c'était des jeunes qui s'étaient rassemblés pour écouter de la musique et faire des concerts improvisés. Rien de dangereux tout compte fait, mais ils avaient dû rester sur place pour veiller à ce que la situation ne dégénère pas.

-« Et toi ? » Demande le brun à la fin de son récit.

-« Moi, le train-train quotidien, même s'il y a trois jours qu'il n'y a plus personne dans mon funérarium. »

-« C'est étrange ? »

-« Non, cela arrive. Il y a déjà assez de morts comme ça. Sur un mois, il faut compter vingt décès, c'est logique qu'il y ait des jours sans. » Sourit Duo.

Il s'avance vers le métis, comme souvent il laisse ce dernier être le demandeur du baiser. Il sait bien qu'il le demande un peu, seulement jamais il n'obligerait Heero à subir un baiser, il a bien trop de respect pour le jeune homme.

C'est vrai qu'il s'étonne de temps en temps que son petit ami ne réclame pas plus de contacts, qu'il n'ait pas envie de plus parfois. D'un autre côté, il se dit qu'il en aura sûrement envie quand il sera prêt.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut surtout pas le brusquer, même si ses gestes sont parfois plus insistants. Il constate qu'Heero apprécie certaines nouveautés parce qu'il les reproduit lui-même deux, trois jours plus tard quand lui ne les fait plus.

Le baiser qu'ils font s'éternise dans la tendresse quand le téléphone du natté se met à sonner, les obligeant à s'interrompre.

-« Allô Funérarium Jérusalem, je vous écoute… Bien sûr, je peux être là dans une demi-heure… À tout de suite, pour les dernières formalités nous pourrons voir tout cela demain… Madame, ne vous tracassez pas, je comprends très bien, vous n'êtes pas la seule. » Conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Heero.

-« Je dois enlever un corps. » Explique le natté.

Il se lève pour se rendre près du portemanteau, il enlève son dessous de jogging pour passer le pantalon noir de son costume trois-pièces.

-« Maintenant ! » S'exclame le métis.

-« Bien sûr, le médecin vient de constater le décès. La veuve n'a pas envie de devoir dormir avec le cadavre de son mari. » Expose le châtain.

Il passe sa chemise blanche sur son T-shirt blanc après avoir mis un peu de déodorant. Il passe le gilet noir, puis le veston noir, avant de se mettre devant la glace pour faire sa cravate.

-« Tu en as pour longtemps ? » S'informe Heero.

Il est vraiment déçu, ils viennent à peine de se retrouver qu'ils sont à nouveau séparés. Il soupire en entendant la réponse de Duo.

-« Au moins trois quarts d'heure. Tu peux dormir ici. » Propose Maxwell.

Il n'a pas plus envie que son petit ami de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

-« Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange pour aller travailler demain. » Soupire encore une fois le métis.

-« Tu peux en laisser, cela me ferait même plaisir que tu ne sois pas obligé de partir tous les soirs. » Expose le natté.

-« Je peux ! »

-« Bien sûr. Je dois filer. Je vais vers l'aéroport si tu veux ? » Insiste Duo.

-« Oui, dépose-moi. »

Maxwell caresse la joue d'Heero avant de lui voler un baiser papillon. Enferme le lapin dans son clapier. Ils descendent les escaliers. Duo se dirige vers le fond de la maison, Yuy derrière lui. Le brun ne connaît pas cette partie de la maison. Il découvre le garage et le corbillard.

-« Tu ne dois rien prendre ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Non, je fais ça quand je le range, un sac noir et la civière à roulette avec les sangles. Cette civière est munie de roulette spéciale pour les escaliers. » Explique-t-il en ouvrant le garage.

Le brun s'installe sur le siège passager, il regarde son homme tout de noir vêtu.

-« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu gardes ton costume sur un cintre dans la salle à manger. Cela arrive souvent ? »

-« Tu t'informes pour si tu décides de t'installer définitivement ? » Sourit le croque-mort.

Il sort la voiture et actionne la fermeture de la porte du garage. Il attend qu'elle soit complètement descendue pour partir.

-« Non, cela m'intéresse. »

-« Devoir me rhabiller pour partir en pleine nuit, je dirais moins d'une fois par trimestre. C'est surtout que je ne tiens pas à le plisser. C'est une merde à repasser, même si j'ai mis le prix pour des infroissables. » Explique le natté en prenant la direction de l'aéroport.

-« J'ai manqué de chance. » Soupire Heero

-« J'en rage aussi, tu sais. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. » Dit le châtain en se garant devant l'aéroport.

-« À demain, je viendrais t'envahir. » Dit Yuy en sortant du corbillard.

-« Je t'attendrai avec impatience. »

µµµ

Il est quinze heures quand Heero pousse la porte du funérarium avec deux gros sacs preventer. Duo est en train de montrer les différents types de faire-part à la veuve. Il voit arriver son petit ami, son bureau donnant sur la porte d'entrée.

Il se lève directement.

-« J'arrive de suite, Madame Schmetz. Continuez à regarder nos modèles nous ferons une maquette pour l'imprimeur. »

Le natté vient trouver Heero et se dirige avec lui vers les escaliers.

-« Je t'ai libéré de la place dans deux tiroirs et dans la penderie également. J'espère que tu auras assez de place pour tes affaires. »

-« Je n'ai que ça. » Avoue le brun.

-« Pour l'instant. » Sourit Duo.

-« Non, en tout et pour tout. »

-« OK, installe-toi. Je ne saurai pas te dire pour combien de temps j'en ai. Elle ne se décide pas. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'espère que cela ira plus vite pour le reste. » Murmure le châtain.

-« Moi aussi. Je te fais à souper ? »

-« Un truc froid ou qu'on peut réchauffer rapidement, merci. »

Après avoir donné un baiser rapide au métis, Duo retourne près de sa cliente. Encore une chance, elle lui a donné hier ce que devait porter le mort. Il a déjà pu le préparer, il a pensé à lui faire choisir le cercueil et il l'y a installé pendant qu'elle commençait à choisir le faire-part.

Il voudrait bien pouvoir contacter l'imprimeur, car il doit encore faire la distribution des annonces du décès, contacter le journal, si elle veut que cela paraisse dans la presse.

-« Vous avez choisi Madame Schmetz ? » Demande Maxwell en entrant dans le bureau.

-« Vous croyez qu'on peut combiner ces deux-là ? »

-« Bien sûr, je vais faire une ébauche. Vous voulez le même pour le journal ? » S'informe le croque-mort.

-« C'est obligé ? »

-« Non, si les commerces sont suffisants ainsi que ceux que vous voulez envoyer à la famille. »

C'est la dernière chose qu'entend Heero en montant les escaliers. Il voit que le clapier est fermé, alors il préfère ne pas l'ouvrir. Il ne sait pas comment le faire rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur. Il pousse jusqu'à la porte qu'il n'a jamais franchie jusqu'ici, celle de la chambre.

Il y a la commode face à la porte, le lit est sur la gauche. Il se demande si le lit est toujours fait si impeccablement les autres jours. La penderie est sur la droite, il y a une autre porte à côté de la penderie. Heero l'ouvre et y trouve une autre flopée d'escaliers.

Après avoir froncé les sourcils, le brun dépose ses affaires et escalade les marches. Il y a une pièce immense qui couvre la totalité de l'immeuble. Et à part deux garde-robes et une commode, elle est complètement vide. On ne doit pas y venir souvent pourtant, elle est propre comme un sou neuf et il n'y a pas une toile d'araignée.

Est-ce que Duo serait maniaque au point de faire régulièrement le ménage même dans un grenier ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais vu une pièce en désordre depuis qu'il vient quotidiennement chez son ami. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses qu'il ne sait pas sur Duo ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas assez réfléchi quand il a décidé de venir vivre chez lui ?

Il aura les réponses à ses questions en son temps. Tant qu'il est Preventer, une place est disponible pour lui à la caserne. Il ne va pas se tracasser avec cela non plus. Si vraiment, il y a incapacité d'entente entre eux, il ne viendra passer la nuit que de temps en temps. Ils n'auront pas ainsi l'occasion de se disputer.

Il redescend pour mettre ses affaires convenablement dans les tiroirs et la penderie. Autant ne pas prendre de risque et démarrer sur de mauvaises bases. En temps normal, il n'y a que pour le travail qu'il est méticuleux. Seulement en ouvrant les tiroirs pour voir ceux qui lui sont réservés, il a bien vu que les T-shirts, boxers, chaussettes et singlets de Duo étaient rangés impeccablement.

C'est peut-être aussi parce que Duo a rangé tout dans la matinée pour lui faire de la place.

Dans la penderie, les costumes sont mis l'un près de l'autre, entre les cintres le natté a mis des morceaux de tuyaux pour que les vêtements ne soient pas écrasés, ce qu'il peut comprendre. Dans la moitié de l'armoire qui lui est réservée, Heero installe ses tenues Preventer. Sur les étagères, il met ses deux pulls, son jean ainsi que les trois joggings aux couleurs preventer.

Tout est rangé, il se rend vers la cuisine. Il a proposé à Duo de lui faire à manger, ce n'est pas pour le décevoir.

En passant devant le clapier, le brun s'accroupit pour faire une caresse à Caramel à travers le grillage. La petite bête à l'air de l'apprécier. Quand il part, il mord les barreaux au niveau de la porte. Le bruit est agaçant, seulement il n'ose toujours pas le laisser sortir.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il ouvre le frigo pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Cela lui fait penser qu'il devra donner une participation aux frais, pour la nourriture, pour l'eau et le courant qu'il va utiliser. Il en parlera avec Duo ce soir.

Il y a de la charcuterie, des œufs, du pain, des tomates et de la salade. Il peut faire une salade de tomates en cuisant des œufs durs qu'ils mangeront avec des tartines. S'il trouve une boîte de thon et de la mayonnaise, cela sera parfait. D'un autre côté, il peut faire la mayonnaise, il vient de voir de la moutarde et de l'huile.

Heero continue d'ouvrir les armoires pour trouver les casseroles et les plats dont il a besoin. Il fait la constatation que dans le frigo et la chambre, tout est rangé impeccablement.

Il regarde convenablement où était rangé quelque chose avant de le sortir. Il dépose sur la table tout ce qui lui sera nécessaire et commence à s'activer.

Il a presque fini de préparer le souper quand Duo remonte. La première chose qu'il fait c'est de gronder le lapin qui ronge toujours ses barreaux. Puis, il se dirige vers le clapier qu'il ouvre. De suite, Caramel en sort et file vers le coin salon.

Le natté vient vers la partie cuisine, donne un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ami avant de lui dire :

-« Tu pouvais le laisser sortir. »

-« Je ne savais pas si je pouvais, ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ni les ordres à lui donner si je devais le faire rentrer, je n'allais pas te déranger avec ta cliente pour cela. » Avoue Heero.

-« Clapier. » Murmure le châtain. « Je peux te donner un coup de main ? »

-« J'allais faire de la mayonnaise et c'est fini. Si tu as une boîte de thon, je n'en ai pas vue. »

-« Je t'amène les deux. »

Yuy fronce des sourcils en voyant son ami se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Il ouvre une petite armoire au-dessus du meuble frigo qu'il n'a pas pensé à ouvrir. Maxwell revient déjà avec ce qu'on lui a demandé.

-« Je te laisse finir. » Dit Duo après avoir déposé le tout.

En continuant ses préparations, Heero garde un œil sur son ami. Celui-ci, après avoir mis un tablier sur son costume, met de l'eau dans l'évier pour nettoyer les quelques ustensiles que le métis a utilisés.

Maintenant, il réalise pourquoi il n'y avait que leur assiette et les casseroles à laver quand il a mangé avec le natté. Il n'avait jamais participé à la conception du repas.

-« On aurait pu tout laver en une fois. » Tente Yuy quand Maxwell revient vers la table.

-« Je suis légèrement maniaque. Je n'arrive pas à voir traîner quelque chose sans le ranger. Je vais essayer de me calmer maintenant qu'on est à deux à vivre ici. Sermonne-moi, si j'en fais trop. » Propose Duo.

-« Ça a des avantages, tu vas ranger derrière moi. » Sourit Heero.

Surtout qu'il vient de constater que son ami, tout en discutant a rassemblé les coquilles d'œufs qui traînent sur la table dans la boîte de thon vide avant de jeter le tout dans la poubelle près de l'évier.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Soupire Maxwell.

Il met ses mains dans son tablier pour les obliger à rester inactives.

-« Tu dois encore travailler ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Non, les visites mortuaires commencent demain. »

-« Tu ne ferais pas bien d'ôter ton costume ? »

-« Si je vais le faire et te laisser finir sans être dans tes pattes. »

Maxwell revient après cinq minutes. La table est mise, Heero a rangé tout ce qui aurait pu perturber Duo.

-« Tu veux manger maintenant ou on attend ? » Demande Yuy.

Il n'est pas très tard, seulement dix-sept trente heures.

-« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu manges d'habitude. » Répond Duo.

-« J'ai mangé à midi pour la dernière fois. »

-« Je crois que je n'ai plus mangé depuis mon petit déjeuner. » Avoue penaud le natté.

Il se gratte le crâne, honteux de le dire, il passe d'un pied à l'autre en regardant le sol.

-« Tu n'as pas pris le temps ? » S'étonne Heero.

Il s'assied à table, c'est un peu tôt pour lui, seulement, il faut mieux manger maintenant pour son ami, il invite à s'installer d'un geste.

-« J'ai un café au lait dans le ventre. » Réplique Duo en tirant une chaise.

-« C'est par manque d'argent ? » Insiste Yuy en les servant.

-« Non, cela arrive souvent. Quand je prépare un corps, ça ne m'ouvre pas l'appétit. » Avoue-t-il enfin.

-« J'en arrive quand même à ce que je voulais te proposer. Une partie de mon salaire pour la nourriture, le logement et le blanchissement. »

-« Si tu veux. Je doute que tu me coûtes si cher. »

-« L'eau n'est pas gratuite. Je vais quand même prendre une douche par jour. » Précise Heero.

Il commence à manger. Il était satisfait d'avoir l'autorisation de Duo pour l'aider dans la gestion de la vie au quotidien. Il n'aura pas l'impression d'être un poids ou une charge. Il allait se sentir encore plus à l'aise chez son ami.

Le reste du repas se passe sans heurt et en discussions diverses. Ils font la petite vaisselle ensemble avant de regarder un film à la télévision. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour essayer de rattraper le temps qu'ils n'ont pas eu hier.

À Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Au moment de se coucher, Duo a bien l'intention d'accentuer ses caresses pour savoir si Heero est prêt à une autre étape dans leur relation.

Maxwell a laissé le choix de la place dans le lit à Yuy, pour qu'il se sente encore mieux chez lui. Puis il vient se mettre dans son dos pour lui prodiguer des baisers dans le cou et des caresses sur le ventre en glissant sa main sous le T-shirt.

Le natté n'ose pas s'insinuer sous la ceinture de peur d'être trop familier ou de faire peur à son petit ami.

Lui sent par contre qu'il a de plus en plus envie. Il faudra bientôt qu'il sorte du lit pour aller se calmer tout seul si Heero ne comprend pas jusqu'où il veut aller. Pourtant il est persuadé qu'il apprécie, il le sent à la façon détendue qu'il a d'être dans ses bras.

-« Tu as besoin de faire pipi ? » Demande tout d'un coup Yuy.

-« Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Le seul moment où j'ai le sexe tout dur c'est le matin quand je dois aller à la toilette et que je me suis retenu toute la nuit ou quand j'ai trop tardé à me rendre à la toilette. »

Duo est tellement surpris qu'il s'éloigne un rien avant de dire :

-« Tu ne te fais jamais plaisir tout seul ? »

Heero se retourne dans le lit pour faire face à Duo. C'est lui qui ne comprend plus rien. Il était si bien dans les bras de son petit copain. C'est dommage qu'il se soit arrêté surtout pour avoir une discussion aussi stupide.

-« Si je vais au restaurant, il m'est arrivé d'aller au cinéma. »

-« Heero, je te demandais, si tu te branlais. » Lâche un peu platement Maxwell.

Il réalise qu'ils ne sont pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde et que Heero est encore plus ignorant des choses de la vie qu'il ne le croyait.

Yuy le regarde en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Duo finit par avoir un doute. Est-ce qu'il ne comprendrait pas le mot ?

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » Ose-t-il demander ?

-« Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Seulement pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me le fasse ? C'est une chose qu'on fait à son partenaire durant l'acte amoureux. » Énumère Heero.

C'est la définition qu'il avait lue quelque part quand il avait entendu ce mot pour la première fois dans un film. Et la fille s'était rapprochée du garçon. Ils s'étaient embrassés et on les avait plus tard retrouvés au lit.

Maxwell se retient d'écarquiller les yeux. Il ne va pas mettre son petit ami mal à l'aise non plus. Seulement, il aurait beaucoup de questions à lui poser s'il ne réfléchissait pas. Néanmoins, il les trouve vraiment déplacées. Si malgré toutes leurs caresses, leurs baisers, Heero n'a pas plus d'appétit sexuel, il ne va pas l'ennuyer avec cela. Il n'a pas eu de partenaire depuis un moment, il s'est bien débrouillé tout seul et avoir Heero dans sa vie reste le plus important à ses yeux.

-« Allez dors, j'arrive, je vais aux toilettes. »

Duo se lève pour se satisfaire, plus pour pouvoir tenir son compagnon dans ses bras sans avoir de réactions intempestives et ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Chaque soir, avant d'éteindre la lumière, Duo passe par la salle de bain pour se satisfaire afin de pouvoir tenir Heero dans ses bras et dormir ensemble après l'avoir un peu câliné. Chacun y trouve son compte dans cette formule.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant deux mois qu'Heero a emménagé chez Duo. Leur arrangement fonctionne à merveille. Certains soirs, le natté pousse ses caresses et ses baisers un peu plus loin dans l'espoir de sentir qu'il fait de l'effet à son compagnon. Seulement, jamais jusqu'ici il n'a senti une réaction dans le sexe de son petit ami alors qu'il fait attention à mettre sa cuisse près de l'entrejambe de ce dernier.

Ces soirs là, il doit quitter le lit pour se satisfaire à nouveau et ne pas en arriver à demander à Heero plus qu'il ne souhaite lui donner.

Il a bien réalisé des recherches sur l'asexualité de son compagnon. Il sait que certains partenaires acceptent la relation complète sans rien ressentir juste par amour. Il trouve cela dégradant pour son partenaire.

Dans la vie, il lui est arrivé d'avoir des relations sexuelles pour ne pas mourir de faim et il ne tient pas à imposer cela à son petit ami. Il l'aime de trop et a bien trop de respect pour lui.

Le sexe ce n'est pas tout dans la vie. Ils partagent bien plus, comme les tâches, les loisirs. Il voit bien que Heero fait attention à toujours ranger ce qu'il déplace et utilise. À sa façon, il fait beaucoup pour son équilibre et par égoïsme il ne va pas mettre son petit ami mal à l'aise. Après deux mois d'essais, il sait qu'il n'aura jamais rien d'autre entre eux et il va s'en satisfaire dorénavant.

µµµ

Aujourd'hui, Maxwell a dû aller chercher un défunt avant le levé de son petit ami. Il ne devait pas s'occuper du corps, juste l'emmener à l'identification des personnes. C'est dans la soute d'une navette en provenance de la Terre que l'on l'y avait trouvé.

Pour ne pas subir d'attaque de la famille quand on la retrouvera, les Preventers préfèrent que les choses se fassent dans les règles.

Quand il est rentré, Heero est parti. Il a donné un morceau de carotte à Caramel, le croque-mort en voit encore un bout dans le clapier. En passant par la salle de bain pour ôter son costume, Duo voit que son petit ami a fait des efforts, l'essuie est pendu sur le radiateur et pas en boule dessus comme la première fois qu'il s'était lavé le matin.

Il est tenté de le redresser un peu parce qu'il est biais, il hésite puis n'y tenant plus il le met droit. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il dépose sa main sur la poignée. C'est plus fort que lui, il ouvre la porte. Il sourit en voyant qu'Heero a fait le lit. Il aurait peut-être tiré un peu plus sur les draps mais il referme la porte. Il va laisser ça comme cela, de toute façon, il passe moins souvent dans la chambre que la salle de bain.

Il est passé quatorze heures trente quand Yuy rentre à la maison, un journal à la main.

-« Tu veux toujours savoir ce que devient Quatre ? » Demande-t-il en lui tendant le quotidien.

Duo le prend, seulement avant de le consulter, il embrasse son petit ami tendrement.

-« Tu lis le journal ? » S'étonne Maxwell en le dépliant.

C'est la première fois qu'il le voit en six mois avec un exemplaire en main.

-« C'est un collègue au travail, il le lisait durant sa pause de midi. En général, je regarde les titres des articles tout en mangeant quand j'en ai vu un qui t'intéresserait. Alors, je l'ai acheté en quittant le travail. » Sourit Heero.

Il se sert une tasse de café et revient vers Duo avec elle. Il l'observe qui parcourt les titres et tourne les pages à la recherche de ce fameux article. Un sourire vient illuminer les traits de Maxwell quand il le trouve.

 _« Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner vient d'acheter une petite résidence pour lui et plusieurs de ses proches. Il y habitera prochainement et durant tout le temps nécessaire à la reprise en main d'une usine de recyclage en difficulté._

 _-« J'espère bien ainsi relancer l'économie de L2. En étant sur place, je vais pouvoir gérer mon nouvel acquis sans faire continuellement la navette entre L2 et L4. Je pourrais mieux voir ainsi si d'autres sociétés ont besoin d'un coup de main. » Déclare Monsieur Winner_

 _Voici une bonne nouvelle pour l'économie de L2. »_

-« Tu crois qu'il a des nouvelles de Trowa ? Et pourquoi cet article ne devait intéresser que moi ? » Réalise Maxwell.

-« C'est surtout toi qui voulait des nouvelles. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour être heureux. »

-« C'est vraiment gentil de le dire. Et j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils deviennent. Tu me donnes de temps en temps des nouvelles de Wufei puisque tu le croises au gré de certaines réunions. Ce que disent les journaux ce n'est pas toujours la vérité, c'est leur vérité, leur point de vue. »

-« J'ai aussi son adresse si tu veux. » Sourit Yuy.

Après avoir lu l'article, il avait fait une recherche avec le PC Preventer connecté avec beaucoup plus de bases de données que ne le serait jamais son PC personnel. Comme Quatre avait acheté une maison, il l'avait trouvé rapidement.

-« Bien sûr que je la veux. Même si je ne vois pas comment je vais reprendre le contact. Je ne vais pas rester planté devant sa maison. »

-« Envoie-lui un courrier avec tes coordonnées. Je ne le vois pas ne pas y répondre. » Propose Heero.

-« C'est même la meilleure solution. Je le ferai tout à l'heure. »

-« Durant la veillée mortuaire ? »

-« Oui, c'est le dernier jour pour cette famille. »

-« Je les trouve bizarres à caresser ainsi le défunt. » Lâche Yuy avant de porter sa tasse à la bouche.

-« C'est une coutume italienne. Celle-là est calme. J'en ai eu une autre où j'ai dû redresser le visage du défunt entre les jours de visite. » Explique Duo.

-« Je vois que ton métier te passionne toujours autant. »

-« L'année passée, j'étais en vacances en Tunisie et j'ai assisté à un enterrement là-bas. Ils enterrent le corps dans la terre directement, après l'avoir lavé trois fois lors de grandes ablutions faites par des musulmans du même sexe. Le troisième lavage, le liquide est parfumé puis on enveloppe la dépouille dans un linceul fait de bandelettes sur trois niveaux qui serrent le corps. Il est couché sur le côté droit, le regard tourné vers la Mecque. Comme on doit incinérer ici, ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de payer un retour au pays, ils mettent de la terre dans le cercueil avant l'incinération. »

-« Tu as déjà dû le faire ? »

-« Je ne suis pas musulman, mais j'ai prêté mes locaux et assisté à la mise en bière. »

-« C'est ici que se donnera le buffet d'enterrement ? »

-« Non, ça se fait chez la veuve. » Sourit Duo.

Heero aime bien savoir l'organisation de leur vie de couple. À la longue, il comprend que Duo ait tellement besoin de tout ranger. Il y a énormément d'imprévu dans son travail. Même si en général quand il y a des décès en pleine nuit, les clients attendent une heure raisonnable pour le contacter. Bien sûr d'autres veulent être soulagés de la dépouille sur le champ.

Maxwell ne peut pas certifier que les choses vont se passer comme il le croit. L'autre jour, Duo a dû quitter le restaurant pour ôter un corps. Ils y sont allés ensemble. C'est la première fois qu'Heero y assistait. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu envie de rester seul à table. Encore une chance qu'il n'était pas resté en tenue Preventer comme il en avait eu l'intention au début. Duo était bien en tenue de travail lui.

Durant la veillée, Duo écrit la lettre pour Quatre. Il lui donne son adresse et raconte en quelques mots ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Yuy la dépose à la poste en se rendant au travail le lendemain matin.

µµµ

Au bout de trois jours, Quatre débarque au funérarium. C'était durant les heures de visite d'un nouveau décès. Duo était réellement désolé d'être bloqué en bas.

Ils s'installent dans le bureau de manière à pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité tout de même.

-« Je vais nous chercher du café. Heero est encore au travail jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente. Tu seras sûrement parti. Pas que je veuille te chasser. » Sourit Maxwell avant de se lever.

-« Ainsi, c'est ce que tu es devenu ! Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Quoique c'est vrai, la mort a toujours fait partie de ton univers autant qu'elle te rapporte cette fois. » Dit Winner en prenant le café qu'on lui tend.

Duo accuse le coup. Cela lui fait un peu mal au cœur mais tout compte fait Quatre a raison. Et puis, en voyant son ami sourire, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas voulu lui faire du mal et qu'il n'a même pas réalisé que cela l'avait un rien blessé.

-« C'est une ambiance que j'aime bien et puis il y a aussi le culturel qui tourne autour qui est intéressant. » Expose Duo.

-« Je te comprends. Je crois que c'est une profession qui m'aurait convenu également. Quoi que le monde des affaires a ses avantages. »

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Trowa ? Nous l'avons cherché avec Heero sans succès. » Demande Maxwell.

-« Oui, c'est mon amant et mon compagnon. Il est ici avec moi, il s'occupe du bon fonctionnement de mes propriétés. Il n'a pas de salaire, si vous l'avez cherché par le registre des travailleurs, ce n'est pas étonnant. » Expose Winner.

-« On a fait une rapide recherche, j'avoue. En cherchant bien, on l'aurait sûrement trouvé. » Sourit Duo.

Les deux jeunes hommes boivent une gorgée de café. Duo s'excuse et part une minute pour vérifier que la veillée mortuaire se passe sans problème. Quand il revient, il pose une nouvelle question à l'ancien pilote du Sandrock.

-« S'il s'occupe de tes propriétés, Trowa n'est pas ici avec toi ? »

-« Si, il s'occupe de remettre à neuf la maison, elle était en très mauvais état. Je n'allais pas me passer de mon amant. Tu sais ce que c'est quand on a trouvé la personne qui vous convient. »

-« Je le sais, on peut même faire des sacrifices pour elle. » Lâche Duo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Et puis le sexe cela est une bonne façon de finir la journée et de la commencer. »

-« Je dois dire que je préfère la tendresse des bras d'Heero. »

-« Ta vie n'est peut-être pas aussi stressante que la mienne. »

-« C'est certain. Et puis on est bien comme ça. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Tu en parles comme si vous étiez encore puceaux. » Sourit Winner.

Pourtant en ne voyant pas Duo s'insurger, Quatre sourit encore plus avant de dire :

-« Oh, c'est trop mignon de l'être encore à votre âge. »

-« Je ne le suis plus. » Réagit Duo.

-« Si tu attends que Heero soit prêt, c'est encore plus mignon ! Il y a longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

-« Plus de six mois qu'on vit ici. Neuf mois qu'on est ensemble. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas récent. Enfin vu qu'il est puceau, je te comprends, il faut aller doucement. Et ce n'est pas trop pénible pour toi ? »

-« Non pas du tout, on peut parler d'autres choses ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » Sourit Winner.

-« Disons que ce n'est pas réellement l'endroit non plus. »

Les questions reprennent plus sur le travail de l'homme d'affaires. Les jeunes gens se quittent en prenant rendez-vous pour dimanche après-midi, il n'y a jamais d'enterrement. Il est déjà plus certain de ne pas travailler.

µµµ

Duo et Heero vont en transport en commun à leur rendez-vous chez Quatre. Maxwell ne voulait pas se déplacer en corbillard sans raison.

-« Et si tu as un appel ? » Demande Yuy en montant dans le bus.

-« Je donnerai une estimation de mon temps d'arrivée. » Rétorque-t-il en s'installant à côté de son petit ami.

En descendant du car, Duo n'en revient pas qu'il y ait des propriétés pareilles sur L2.

-« Tu n'es jamais venu dans ce quartier ? »

-« Si mais à l'époque, je regardais les poubelles devant les grilles et pas les immeubles. » Sourit-il.

-« Je crois que je suis plus intrigué par tous les entrepôts devant ce quartier. » Rétorque Heero.

-« Déformation professionnelle. »

Une fois la grille de la maison de Winner passée, Duo prend la main de Heero dans la sienne pour remonter l'allée.

Arrivé devant la porte, Maxwell attire son compagnon à lui pour voler un baiser. Le métis finit par passer son bras autour de la taille du châtain et déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme pendant que ce dernier sonne à la porte.

Pourtant avant qu'on ne leur ouvre, Heero s'est redressé pour se tenir simplement près de son ami.

C'est Quatre en personne qui vient leur ouvrir en disant :

-« Ne faites pas attention au désordre, c'est encore en travaux, mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sur L4. Trowa étant responsable des travaux ici, je préférais être avec lui. »

Winner les guide jusqu'à un immense salon, Barton est assis dans un fauteuil, il a son éternel col roulé. Il se lève pour accueillir les invités.

Maxwell plisse légèrement les yeux en voyant qu'il a une marque sur la joue.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » Demande Duo en lui serrant la main.

Trowa rend le salut de tête d'Heero avant de répondre :

-« En travaillant, un coup de marteau trop violent m'a envoyé un éclat de mur dans le visage. »

-« Il ne t'a pas raté, tu aurais pu y perdre un œil. » Sermonne Maxwell.

Les jeunes gens s'installent dans les fauteuils, une servante apparaît avec du thé à la menthe, des biscuits et un plateau de fruits secs.

-« Duo ne m'a pas dit ce que tu faisais Heero ? » Interroge le maître de maison.

-« Je suis Preventer. » Répond-t-il.

-« Cela te correspond assez. Obéir aux ordres, sauver le monde. Oui, cela te convient, je ne sais pas si je t'aurai vu ailleurs. » Réalise Winner.

Heero sait que Quatre n'a rien dit de mal pourtant, il se sent diminué, rabaissé comme si être Preventer il le faisait parce qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas réellement trouvé sa voie. Seulement, il s'y sent bien. Duo n'a jamais dénigré son travail. Il est important pour maintenir la paix, même si c'est rare maintenant qu'ils interviennent sur de vrais attentats. Ils sont surtout devenus une brigade d'intervention à haut risque, mais cela lui convient parfaitement.

Alors il essaye d'oublier les paroles de Winner, s'il est là c'est pour faire plaisir à Duo. C'est lui qui a surtout envie de garder des contacts avec les anciens pilotes. Il lui a même demandé de ramener Wufei la prochaine fois qu'il inspectera sa base. Enfin, si ce dernier est d'accord.

Les discussions ont dérivé sur les travaux dans la maison. C'est surtout Duo et Quatre qui tiennent le crachoir.

Heero regarde Trowa qui lui fait un petit sourire légèrement contrit aurait même dit le métis et cela l'intrigue un peu.

À part l'incident du départ, l'après-midi c'est plutôt bien passée. Les deux bavards ont même décidé avec l'accord de leur partenaire de remettre cela la semaine prochaine.

Pour tout ce que lui apporte Duo : amour, tendresse, attention, Heero se dit que c'est un petit sacrifice surtout pour le voir heureux comme cette après-midi. Même si son petit ami rencontre beaucoup de monde de par sa profession, il faut bien admettre qu'il a un rôle à tenir. Or ici, il peut être lui, se laisser aller.

Rien que pour cela, il est heureux de lui avoir ramené le journal, même s'il perd une après-midi en tête à tête avec son homme, ils ont d'autres moments pour eux.

À Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Trois jours ont passés depuis la visite chez Winner. Duo s'apprête à faire les courses avant le retour d'Heero. Il a envie de lui préparer un bon petit plat. Il ouvre la porte et trouve derrière Quatre.

-« Salut ! » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Tu sortais ? »

-« J'ai des courses à faire au magasin du coin, tu veux venir avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le quartier ? »

-« Je devais demander d'autres ouvriers pour mon usine à l'agence intérimaire. Je vais t'accompagner. »

-« Il manquait de personnel, c'est pour ça qu'elle tournait mal ? » S'informe Duo en fermant la porte de chez lui.

-« Non, j'ai dû remplacer une partie qui ne travaillait pas bien. Ce n'est pas évident de relancer une entreprise. Je dois serrer la vis pour qu'on sache qui est le patron. Ceux qui ne sont pas capables de le comprendre servent d'exemple. »

-« Après cela ira mieux. »

Ils entrent dans le magasin, le natté achète juste ce qui lui convient avant de passer à la caisse.

-« Tu ne fais pas de stock ? » S'étonne Winner.

-« Non, je viens au jour le jour en fonction de ce qui me manque, ce qu'on a consommé ou de nos envies. » Répond Maxwell en reprenant la direction de chez lui.

-« En parlant d'envie, tu n'es toujours pas passé à l'acte ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si on passera un jour à l'acte. Il ne ressent aucun stimulus sexuel, ça existe. » Explique Duo en introduisant la clef dans la serrure.

-« Tu es sûr qu'il t'aime ? Il a peut-être trouvé une bonne poire, il n'a que des avantages. »

-« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé le chercher, c'est lui qui est venu à moi. » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Tu sais déjà durant la guerre, on voyait que tu tenais beaucoup à lui. »

-« Il était auprès de Relena, il y avait plus d'avantages qu'avec moi. » Expose Duo en montant à l'étage Quatre derrière lui.

-« Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais Relena est moins respectueuse des autres. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle se bat pour l'avoir. Oh ! Tu élèves un lapin pour le manger ! »

Duo s'arrête net, offusqué par la dernière phrase de son ami.

-« C'est un lapin nain, ça ne se mange pas. »

Quatre s'avance près du clapier.

-« Oh oui, de loin j'ai cru à un jeune. Excuse-moi. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé à la menthe, du café, des jus de fruits. »

-« Du thé à la menthe. » Répond Winner en se mettant à la table de la cuisine.

Tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau et en préparant sa théière, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Quatre. Est-ce que ce serait pour ça qu'Heero ne réagit pas à ses caresses ? Il serait hétéro et ne chercherait qu'à profiter de lui. Heero serait un profiteur ?

Non, il a proposé de lui-même de participer aux frais. Il ne veut pas croire que Quatre puisse avoir raison. Il n'accepterait pas ses câlins de si bon cœur s'il le dégoûtait réellement.

Machinalement, Duo vide ses courses pour les ranger dans les armoires en les alignant convenablement. Il sait bien qu'il va devoir les sortir dans peu de temps pour préparer le repas du soir, mais les laisser sur le plan de travail va le perturber, il le sait.

Les questions tournent en rond dans sa tête. Il ne va quand même pas avoir une discussion avec Heero pour savoir s'il profite de lui, ce serait stupide. Il va lui faire du mal, si ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il réalise qu'il doute de lui.

Et puis, il ne veut pas lui faire du mal parce qu'il aime Heero depuis un long moment. Il n'a pas trop couru après lui parce que justement il le croyait hétéro en le voyant agir avec Relena et sa prévenance qu'il n'avait pour personne.

Duo est presque heureux d'entendre la bouilloire se couper. Il va pouvoir faire le thé et le servir à Quatre, arrêter de ressasser ses idées saugrenues. Il sait pourtant maintenant que Relena n'avait d'intérêt aux yeux de son petit ami que pour mener à bien sa mission qui était d'instaurer la paix entre la Terre et les Colonies.

-« Tu es bien silencieux ? » Réalise Winner.

-« Je réfléchissais, puis j'ai pris l'habitude d'être seul aussi. » Répond Duo en déposant deux tasses sur la table.

Il va rechercher la théière qui continue d'infuser lentement.

-« Je ne voulais pas te perturber. J'ai seulement peur que tu ne souffres, tu as déjà eu ta part de malheur. Je trouve que tu as droit au bonheur. »

-« L'avoir près de moi me rend heureux. Parfois, je me dis que je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Il a eu aussi sa part de malheur et je ne vais pas le perturber en lui demandant de trop. »

-« Il a peut-être besoin qu'on lui fasse pour savoir qu'il aime. S'il ne le fait pas, il ne saura jamais. Il aime tes baisers ? » Interroge Quatre.

-« Il a l'air d'apprécier, il m'en donne de lui-même. »

-« Qui a commencé ? »

-« Moi. » Avoue Duo en versant le thé dans les tasses.

-« Il aime tes caresses ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Pourtant, c'est toi qui le premier a les avoir instaurées. » Insiste Quatre en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-« Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

-« Je me rappelle pourtant la grimace que tu as faite devant ta première tasse de thé. Tu en as chez toi et pas que pour moi vu le stock que je viens de voir dans ton armoire. »

-« Tu ne peux pas comparer du thé et du sexe ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Pourtant il a aimé tout le reste. Il est très bon ton thé. Quand j'ai vu que c'était en sachet, j'ai eu peur. »

-« J'ai parfois un plant de menthe pour en rajouter au sachet. Seulement ce n'est plus trop la saison pour l'instant. » Explique Duo heureux de changer de sujet.

Quatre reste encore une heure avant de rentrer chez lui en voiture particulière. La première chose que fait Maxwell, c'est tout ranger dans l'appartement. Relaver les tasses et sa théière et les remettre en place.

Tout en préparant à manger pour son homme, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Quatre. Est-ce qu'il doit pousser son petit ami jusqu'à avoir une relation complète pour savoir s'il acceptera pour lui d'en avoir d'autres ? Ou s'ils le font est-ce que Heero va apprécier réellement et qu'il deviendra demandeur ?

Pourtant, à chaque fois, il en revient à la même constatation, l'obliger serait immonde.

µµµ

Au soir, alors que Duo embrasse Heero et le caresse doucement, il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher à déclencher une réaction chez son petit ami.

Il finit par tellement s'exciter tout seul, qu'il se dit qu'il doit le faire pour leur bien à tous les deux.

-« Heero, tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour ? »

-« On ne le fait pas là ? » S'étonne-t-il.

Dans les films c'est ce qu'il voit, jamais plus.

-« Pour toi on fait l'amour ! » S'estomaque Maxwell.

-« Oui et c'est bien. » Sourit Yuy.

Il tire Duo à lui pour l'embrasser et lui caresser le dos. Duo oublie souvent que pour son petit ami la vie a une autre réalité que pour lui. Est-ce qu'il peut lui montrer un film porno pour lui prouver qu'il y a une différence ?

Quand Heero le relâche, Duo se permet de lui demander :

-« Tu connais quand même le schéma de la reproduction ? »

-« Bien sûr, mais nous sommes deux hommes, on ne sait pas se reproduire. »

-« Oui, je le sais. »

-« Tu m'as fait peur. »

Duo ne peut que sourire devant l'innocence de son partenaire. C'est vrai qu'il a été éduqué pour être une arme de guerre. J ne devait pas être certain qu'il survivrait, à quoi bon le préparer à la vie.

Quand J a demandé de détruire les Gundams, Heero n'a pas hésité une fraction de seconde, il devait se détruire avec elle.

Alors, une fois de plus, Duo fait machine arrière pour ne pas perturber son petit ami. Il a vu assez d'horreurs, il en voit encore avec son travail, pas besoin de le tracasser avec ça. C'est Quatre qui l'a perturbé, qui est venu lui embrouiller l'esprit.

Il donne un baiser à son homme et sort du lit pour se satisfaire.

µµµ

Dimanche revient, comme la semaine dernière, Heero et Duo remontent l'allée de la propriété de Quatre à presque la même heure. Les jeunes gens ont une pâtisserie avec eux pour ne pas arriver les mains vides.

Quatre les accueille à la porte comme l'autre fois. Il leur montre l'avancée des travaux qui ont été effectués en une semaine. Les pièces en sont à la peinture.

-« Tu ne vas pas tapisser ? » Demande Duo.

-« Non, je préfère la peinture, je mettrais une frise pour égayer. » Répond Quatre.

Ils entrent dans le salon, Trowa qui regarde par la fenêtre se retourne à leur entrée. Maxwell écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il a un œil au beurre noir cette fois.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Questionne Duo en lui tendant la main.

-« C'est Quatre. » Répond Barton.

-« Quoi ! » S'exclame Winner.

-« Tu ne m'as peut-être pas envoyé la porte dans le visage ? » Sourit Trowa.

-« Si mais c'était un accident. » Affirme Quatre.

-« Je me disais aussi. » Sourit Duo.

Les jeunes gens s'installent, Trowa s'assied sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amant. Et les discussions reprennent, Quatre veut savoir la fréquence des enterrements passants par l'entreprise Jérusalem.

-« Cette semaine, c'est calme. Il n'y a eu qu'un décès pour ma section. Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Il y a une pompe funèbre par secteur, tu vas sur celle de ton lieu de domicile. »

-« Oh et mon usine est sur ton secteur ? » S'informe Winner.

-« Oui, comme ta résidence. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Quel fut le cas le plus pénible. » Demande Quatre.

-« Je crois que c'est à mes débuts. Une maman qui avait perdu ses deux enfants et son mari dans un incendie. Voir sa détresse m'a miné autant qu'elle. Elle était presque seule devant les cercueils. Elle se sentait coupable en plus. »

Winner attrape la main de Barton qu'il caresse doucement avant de demander.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Quatre ! » S'indigne Trowa.

-« Je me renseigne. » S'irrite-t-il.

Heero constatant que Duo torture ses mains et regarde le sol, décide de mettre sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement avant de continuer son récit.

-« Elle avait laissé tout le monde au lit pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Elle avait allumé le percolateur, il y a eu un court-circuit. Quand elle est revenue, la maison était en feu. Elle a même été accusée un temps d'avoir voulu supprimer sa famille. »

-« La pauvre. » Compatit Winner.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais j'y pense encore de temps en temps. Et toi, tu fais toujours de la restructuration ? » Interroge Maxwell pour changer de sujet de discussion.

-« Non, j'ai une bonne équipe maintenant. Le rendement est bon. Je fais une réunion la semaine avec les contremaîtres pour leur rappeler les priorités de l'entreprise. » Expose Quatre.

-« Tu n'as pas peur que la pression soit mauvaise à la longue ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Si c'est trop dur, ils peuvent partir. » Lâche cinglant Winner.

Maxwell regarde son compagnon pour voir comment lui réagit, parce que personnellement il ne reconnaît plus son ami. Tout compte fait, c'est vrai que pendant la guerre, il a déjà montré ce côté dur et froid. Il n'a pas hésité à massacrer une partie des militaires d'Oz parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se rendre, sans se sentir coupable. Il leur disait même que c'était eux les fautifs.

C'est vrai aussi qu'ici c'est le monde des affaires qui est impitoyable. Il est là pour redresser une société et on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

-« Et des gens qui veulent travailler, tu en trouveras toujours. » Admet Maxwell après réflexion.

-« C'est ce que je me dis. Ils ont plus besoin de moi que moi d'eux. » Lâche Winner.

-« Là, je ne suis pas d'accord. Sans ouvrier, tu n'es rien mais eux aussi sans toi, ils n'ont pas de travail. À toi de trouver l'équilibre pour que ça fonctionne bien. » Réplique Duo.

Comme l'autre fois, c'est surtout Duo et Quatre qui ont tenu le crachoir durant toute l'après-midi. Pourtant, ni Heero ni Trowa ne se sont ennuyés. Ils ont pris plaisir à les écouter en mettant leur grain de sel de temps en temps.

Cette fois, il n'y a pas de nouveau rendez-vous qui a été fixé entre les jeunes gens. Heero souhaitant pouvoir aussi s'octroyer du temps avec Duo surtout qu'il fera l'après-midi toute la semaine prochaine. Et puis, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas ses anciens coéquipiers, seulement il ne tient pas à y aller tous les dimanches. Il ne sait pas d'où vient cette impression mais il craint un danger dans leur entourage et son premier réflexe reste de s'isoler.

Heero pourrait presque dire que le sort s'acharne sur le temps qu'il veut pouvoir passer avec son petit ami. Même si Duo n'est pas un couche-tôt, il a beaucoup de choses à régler sur une journée pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Il tient à être au lit avant minuit, lui va rentrer vers vingt-deux heures trente, ils n'auront plus beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Comme il y a eu un mort samedi, Duo va avoir pas mal de travail à réaliser le lundi matin. Vérifier son stock de café, sucre et lait, ainsi que se réapprovisionner s'il en manque. Le veuf doit encore passer à dix heures pour choisir le faire-part, le type de cérémonie.

À sept heures, le réveil de Maxwell sonne, ce dernier le coupe, donne un baiser à son homme et sort du lit.

Alors qu'il est sous la douche, le téléphone sonne. Heero qui commençait à se rendormir, soupire et décroche.

-« Pompes funèbres Nathanaël Jérusalem, je vous écoute. » Commence Yuy.

Il a assez entendu Duo le dire pour savoir ce qu'il doit dire.

-« Mon conjoint est mort cette nuit. »

-« Toutes mes condoléances. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Heero attrape déjà le calepin et le crayon que Duo laisse sur sa table de nuit à cet effet.

-« Est-ce qu'on peut garder le corps jusqu'à la crémation au domicile ? Si oui, comment s'organise-t-on pour le cercueil ? »

Yuy écarquille les yeux, d'habitude Duo va toujours chercher les corps.

-« Vous permettez un instant, c'est mon compagnon qui s'occupe du funérarium. Je n'ai jamais eu ce cas personnellement, je vais aller le chercher. »

-« Je vous en prie, je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai si peur qu'on me l'enlève déjà. »

Heero sort du lit, le téléphone à la main. Alors qu'il arrive à la hauteur de la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvre, Duo lui sourit tendrement.

-« On peut garder un mort à son domicile ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

Pour toute réponse, Yuy lui tend le téléphone.

-« À mon avis, tu ne sauras pas tout faire. » Sourit Heero en repartant vers la chambre.

-« J'irai avant mon rendez-vous de dix heures, je vais lui sonner après. Excusez-moi mon compagnon a oublié de me dire si vous étiez un homme ou une femme. Il fait les après-midi, il n'était encore bien réveillé. »

Entend encore Heero avant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Seulement cela lui fait plaisir de l'avoir entendu l'appeler compagnon. Il en faut parfois très peu pour vous rendre heureux. C'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il se prépare. Il a envie de déjeuner avec son petit ami, il dormira demain. Si Duo ne repasse pas en coup de vent durant la matinée, la journée va être trop longue sans le voir.

Devant le sourire radieux de son petit ami, Heero sait qu'il a eu raison de se lever puisqu'il était bien réveillé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » Demande Maxwell en passant sa veste.

-« Déjà, ranger la vaisselle du matin, voir s'il y a du linge. Je trouverai bien à m'occuper. Tu vas transférer les appels sur ton portable ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Oui, c'est plus facile. Je ne veux pas que cela t'importune. » Avoue Duo.

Puis il l'embrasse avant de partir son attaché-case à la main. Heero range l'appartement, s'occupe de trier les vêtements du bac de linge sale par couleur. Seulement, il n'en a pas assez pour faire tourner une machine. Avec Duo qui fait le ménage par réflexe, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

Il décide de sortir son ordinateur pour s'avancer dans ses dossiers qu'il doit finir. Il a cinq minutes qu'il travaille quand on sonne à la porte. Yuy hésite un peu puis il descend pour ouvrir.

-« Quatre ? Duo n'est pas là. »

-« Je sais, je l'ai vu partir. J'ai attendu pour voir s'il revenait directement. C'est toi que je venais voir. »

-« Moi ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Je peux entrer ? » Demande Quatre en regardant à droite puis à gauche.

Yuy s'écarte de la porte, il lui montre l'étage. Qu'est-ce que lui veut Winner ? Est-ce qu'il aurait besoin de ses talents Preventer pour une enquête sur certaines personnes travaillant pour lui ? Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a un doute. Une alarme vient de s'allumer dans sa tête.

-« J'ai peur pour toi. » Avoue Quatre en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-« Pourquoi ? » Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Heero.

-« Je crains que Duo ne profite de ton amour pour avoir simplement de la compagnie. » Chuchote Winner.

Un coup de poignard dans le cœur doit faire aussi mal, pense Yuy. Il ne veut pas laisser les paroles de Quatre s'insinuer dans son cerveau pourtant elles font son chemin. J aussi ne l'aimait pas pour lui mais seulement pour en faire une machine de guerre. Relena n'a pas insisté beaucoup pour qu'il reste, pourtant elle disait l'aimer. Et puis elle critiquait souvent son côté militaire qui ne servait à rien en temps de paix.

C'est vrai que Duo lui a dit qu'il appréciait sa compagnie silencieuse. Aussi silencieuse que son lapin. Non, il ne veut pas y croire, il veut lui faire confiance.

Quatre pendant un temps le laisse réfléchir, avant d'ajouter une pierre aux pensées de Heero.

-« Est-ce que Duo et toi faites un ? Je ne pourrais pas rester une journée sans prouver mon amour physiquement à Trowa comme je le ferai avec une femme. »

Depuis le début Heero soutient le regard de Quatre, mais là il ne peut pas. Il en arrive presque à oublier que Duo lui a demandé une fois de faire l'amour et qu'il avait trouvé l'idée un peu ridicule puisqu'ils étaient deux hommes. C'est vrai que Duo n'avait plus insisté par la suite. Duo lui avait exposé sa demande comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant, seulement il n'était pas un enfant.

Alors, il ne savait plus où était la vérité. Est-ce que Duo l'aimait ? Est-ce qu'il aimait Duo ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir physique pour Duo, ni personnes d'autres. Est-ce qu'il était normal ? Tout cela commençait à tourner dans sa tête. Il doute de lui, il doute de son compagnon.

Pourtant, il était si heureux avant que Quatre ne vienne l'embrouiller.

-« Je vais te laisser. J'ai une réunion importante. Seulement, je me tracassais pour toi. » Lâche Quatre.

Il vient faire une accolade au métis et s'en va. Quand la porte claque en bas, Heero sursaute. Il s'en veut de s'être laissé manipuler de la sorte par Duo. D'un autre côté, il en tire des avantages, il n'est pas seul, il se sent bien dans sa peau près de Duo. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le principal, si ça convient aux deux ?

C'est Duo qui avait insisté pour qu'il emménage donc il en tirait également des avantages de cette situation. C'est vrai que cela lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir que Duo l'avait peut-être trompé en lui cachant une partie de la vérité. Sans les paroles de Quatre, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Duo ne lui a jamais fait du mal, il n'a pas envie que les choses s'arrêtent, il est heureux. Seulement, il va vérifier quelque chose sur le NET parce qu'il ne savait pas que deux hommes pouvaient s'unir comme pour se reproduire, cela lui semble étrange. La femme est conçue pour accueillir un homme, pas un homme. Or Quatre à l'air de dire qu'il s'accouple avec Trowa. Comment font-ils ?

Alors qu'il commence ses recherches, il espère presque que Quatre lui ait menti, cela prouverait qu'il a menti pour les sentiments de Duo également. Il entretient cette étincelle d'espoir pour ne pas souffrir.

Dans le moteur de recherche il tape amour physique entre deux hommes. Et il tombe sur des sites expliquant la différence entre l'attrait physique et l'amour.

Alors qu'il en parcourt un, il voit le mot kamasutra, il se rappelle que plusieurs de ses collègues en parlaient en demandant à l'autre s'il avait déjà essayé le missionnaire, la levrette et la cuillère, pour lui leur discussion avait paru bien étrange.

Alors il décide de cliquer sur le lien. Il écarquille les yeux en réalisant que sous ces mots sont cachées des positions sexuelles. Il est encore plus surpris de voir qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon de s'accoupler.

Mais c'est toujours un homme et une femme sur les photos. Il doit bien admettre que s'il connaît le principe de la reproduction, il n'a jamais cherché à savoir comment on met une graine masculine dans le ventre d'une femme. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avoir un enfant, maintenant il voit mieux comment la race humaine se reproduit sans incubateur.

Alors qu'il va fermer le site qui l'écœure plus qu'autre chose, il voit Kamasutra Gay. Toutes les positions qu'il vient de voir sont reprises avec deux hommes dont celui de devant a besoin de faire pipi, quand son partenaire ne prend pas le sexe de l'autre en main comme s'il était incapable de le tenir seul.

Voyant une petite vidéo, il clique dessus.

Ainsi Quatre n'a pas menti deux hommes peuvent s'accoupler comme un homme et une femme. Quand Duo a le sexe dur, c'est pour pouvoir s'accoupler. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais fait ? Pourquoi Duo ne veut-il pas de lui ? Quatre a raison, il ne l'aime pas, il se moque de lui. Il est excité par leur geste mais il veut quelqu'un d'autre pour s'accoupler. Il pense à un autre quand ils s'embrassent. Et cela fait mal, très mal à son cœur.

Il se sent trahi, il aurait pu le comprendre si Duo lui avait expliqué. Il croyait que Duo était différent seulement, il est comme les autres, il se moque de lui, il se sert de lui.

Pourtant, il l'aurait accepté s'il lui avait demandé au départ, ils auraient brisé leur solitude ensemble.

Sa montre sonne le prévenant qu'il est l'heure de partir au travail. Il coupe tout, il n'a pas vu le temps passer plonger dans ses réflexions. Duo n'est pas rentré, il n'a pas envie de passer du temps avec lui à croire.

C'est avec des pieds de plomb qu'il part au travail.

À Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Duo arrive dans la rue avec le corbillard, il voit au loin Heero qui s'en va au travail de sa démarche un peu tendue et son attaché-case à la main. Maxwell soupire, il n'a pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à lui et le conduire au port spatial.

On lui a sonné afin d'aller chercher un deuxième corps, il en aura deux à préparer tout à l'heure et il doit encore ramener un cercueil chez la dame qui garde son mari à son domicile et le préparer avec elle.

Encore une chance que ce qui importait cette dame, c'était de pouvoir garder le corps, elle n'a pas fait de chichi pour le reste. Quand il est parti le pasteur arrivait pour parler de la messe avec elle.

Il doit avoir tout préparé pour les trois enterrements d'ici à jeudi. Il ne va pas chômer. Il aurait préféré une semaine pareille quand Heero fait le matin. Ils ne vont pas se voir beaucoup et cela le désole. Seulement, il ne va pas se plaindre, il lui faut de l'argent aussi pour vivre.

Et il préfère travailler que rester sans rien faire, c'est ce qu'il apprécie également dans ce travail qu'il ne soit pas régulier. Bosser en usine, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire, c'est bien trop prévisible et routinier.

Après avoir déposé le défunt dans une chambre mortuaire où il ne fait pas plus de quatre degrés, Duo charge le cercueil commandé pour l'autre veuve et le voilà reparti.

Quand il rentre vers seize heures, il prépare les deux corps avec les vêtements qu'on lui a donnés et les installe dans les cercueils, dès qu'il a envoyé les commandes de faireparts et les petites cartes de remerciement à l'effigie des défunts.

L'imprimeur ne va pas chômer. Il sait qu'il va travailler de nuit et que tout sera dans le sas du garage prévu pour les livraisons en son absence, dès l'aube. Dire que demain matin, il ne pourra pas profiter de son homme, il va devoir aller déposer les faireparts dans les commerces afin de prévenir le quartier et ses habitants des décès. À moins que Heero ne veuille venir le faire avec lui comme cela ils pourront un passer du temps l'un avec l'autre.

Depuis un moment maintenant, il se sent bien dans sa vie et une nouvelle brique vers le bonheur est venue s'ajouter depuis que Heero partage celle-ci. Maxwell ne veut pas que cela cesse.

Encore une chance les veillées mortuaires ne commencent que demain sinon il n'aurait jamais été prêt dans les temps.

Il est dix-neuf heures quand Duo remonte à son appartement. À part un ou l'autre biscuit avec la famille des défunts, il n'a rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner.

Il n'a même plus faim là, il est fatigué, épuisé. Alors il se couche dans le fauteuil pour se reposer une grosse demi-heure avant le retour de son homme après avoir passé sa tenue de soirée. Il veut être frais et dispo parce qu'il a parfois si peu de temps à lui consacrer.

Il s'endort rapidement épuisé par une journée où il n'a fait que courir. C'est une main sur son front qui le réveille. Duo sourit tendrement à Heero.

-« Excuse-moi, je voulais être réveillé pour ton retour, j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil. »

-« Tu n'aurais pas été mieux dans ton lit ? »

-« Tu aurais eu plus dur de me réveiller. »

-« Tu as mangé ? » S'inquiète Yuy.

-« Pas vraiment, j'ai eu un deuxième corps à aller chercher. » Avoue Maxwell en se redressant.

-« Je te fais une omelette ? » Propose Heero.

-« Je vais me la faire. Tu dois avoir besoin de te doucher. Quand tu reviendras, je serai plus réveillé. Tu en veux une ? » Questionne Duo en partant déjà vers le coin cuisine.

-« Je veux bien. » Répond Yuy.

Il regarde Duo partir et se dit que son attitude n'est pas celle de quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas. Pourtant les questions n'ont pas arrêté de tourner dans sa tête toute la journée. À un tel point qu'il n'a pas fait la moitié de son travail.

Ce n'est pas récent que Duo fait des choses pour lui, il est venu le sortir de cette base de l'alliance où on l'avait enfermé parce qu'il s'était fait surprendre bêtement.

On lui a dit qu'il l'avait protégé avec le DeathScythe après qu'il ait abattu l'appareil de Noventa par erreur. Tout ça n'est pas une attitude d'une personne qui ne vous apprécie pas au moins un peu.

-« Heero ça ne va pas ? »

Yuy écarquille les yeux en réalisant qu'il n'a pas bougé, bien trop pris par ses réflexions.

-« Je suis fatigué, je vais me doucher. »

Cette fois Heero s'en va en repartant dans ses pensées toutefois. Si Duo tient à lui et qu'il est excité par lui, pourquoi ne veut-il pas faire un avec lui ? Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe c'est certain.

Il a toujours autant de questions en tête en sortant de sa douche rapide. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre Duo. Quand il arrive à la table de la cuisine où ils mangent toujours, Heero se dit que si lui avait fait l'omelette, il y aurait eu plus de désordre. Les épices sont rangées, il n'y a plus une coquille qui traine. Tout ce qu'il a utilisé à part la poêle sur la cuisinière a disparu.

Enfin, Duo fait des efforts aussi, le bol et la fourchette sont déjà dans l'évier à attendre d'être lavés et pas nettoyés et rangés dans l'armoire.

-« Si tu avais un lave-vaisselle, tu pourrais tout mettre dedans au fur et à mesure et tu ne les verrais pas. » Propose Yuy en venant prendre son compagnon par la taille.

-« Tout seul, il aurait mis trop de temps à se remplir. J'aurai fini par la faire à la main. Tu n'aimes pas faire la vaisselle ? » Interroge Duo.

Si c'est ça qui dérange Heero, il peut la faire tout seul, ça ne l'ennuie pas du tout.

Heero le lâche qu'il puisse servir les deux assiettes, le pain et le beurre sont sur la table.

-« C'est pareil, il y a autant de travail avec lave-vaisselle, il faut bien le vider. » Sourit Yuy en venant s'asseoir.

Ils mangent en discutant de leur journée.

-« Les buffets d'enterrements vont se faire ici ? » Demande Heero.

-« Deux d'entre eux, la dame qui garde le corps de son mari, m'a juste demandé de faire livrer un buffet chez elle. C'est le traiteur qui s'en occupe. »

-« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une pompe funèbre puisse faire vivre autant de monde, des menuisiers, des imprimeurs, des traiteurs. » Énumère Heero puis il mord dans son pain.

-« Les fleuristes, crématoriums aussi, c'est pour ça que c'est si cher souvent et qu'il vaut mieux avoir une assurance. Au moins tes proches n'ont pas encore en plus tous ces frais. » Explique Duo en essuyant son assiette avec du pain.

-« Tu en as une ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? »

-« Je crois que c'est prévu dans mon contrat de travail. Je me renseignerai sinon j'en prendrais une, je ne voudrais pas t'ajouter ces frais-là. »

-« Ce n'est pas que je n'aurai pas de quoi l'assumer mais c'est mieux. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. C'est une des premières choses que je demande : Vous avez une assurance décès ? »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Pour le choix du cercueil et de tout. Il m'arrive de compter moins quand ils n'ont pas d'assurance ou j'aiguille sur du moindre coût. Ça ne sert à rien de ruiner quelqu'un qui souffre. »

Alors qu'il aurait dû être ému par la gentillesse de son compagnon, Heero sent une masse sur son cœur. Et si Quatre avait raison. Duo est gentil, gentil avec tout le monde pas rien que lui.

Après, il s'en veut de ne pas apprécier les attentions de Duo à leur juste valeur. Il se sent à nouveau perdu, il voudrait ne jamais avoir écouté Quatre, il était beaucoup plus heureux avec ses illusions.

µµµ

Après avoir fait la petite vaisselle, les deux jeunes gens vont se coucher. Heero hésite encore à se lever pour faire la tournée des magasins avec Duo comme il lui a demandé durant le repas.

Les paroles de Quatre lui tournent continuellement dans la tête et il voit cette demande plus comme un moyen de ne pas être seul que vraiment vouloir passer du temps avec lui.

Alors qu'ils s'installent dans le lit, Maxwell tient à rassurer son petit ami :

-« Tu verras bien au matin si tu veux venir. »

Puis il l'embrasse et le serre dans ses bras comme tous les soirs. Ils sont fatigués. Duo a encore une grosse journée demain. Après la tournée des magasins, il doit préparer la veillée mortuaire pour ceux qui ne savant pas se rendre à l'enterrement.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne un rien pour dormir, Heero se retourne dans le lit pour embrasser son compagnon. Duo est réellement surpris, c'est si rare que son petit ami prenne l'initiative de ce genre de choses. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont pas beaucoup vus. Heero tient peut-être simplement à prolonger l'instant.

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassent plus passionnément, les caresses sont plus insistantes jusqu'au moment où Duo ne tient plus. S'il ne veut pas abuser de son compagnon, il faut qu'il s'éloigne pour se satisfaire.

-« Je vais à la toilette. »

Heero soupire en le voyant partir, il a bien senti que Duo devenait dur alors pourquoi il le repousse. Il sait que les autres fois son petit ami quand il revient ne bande plus. Avant il pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait été faire pipi et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se retenait d'uriner si souvent. Ce n'était pas bon pour la santé.

Maintenant qu'il sait, il ne comprend pas plus l'attitude de son homme.

Il rejette les couvertures et se dirige également vers la salle de bain. Il trouve Duo au-dessus des toilettes et s'il a la main sur son sexe, ce n'est pas pour diriger le jet d'urine.

Maxwell se retourne, agrandit les yeux d'horreurs, le geste en suspens.

-« Tu pouvais le dire que tu ne voulais pas faire un avec moi, que tu ne m'aimais pas. » Lâche Heero avant de partir.

Duo n'a plus du tout envie. Il se reculotte et se précipite derrière son compagnon. Ce dernier a déjà sorti son sac de voyage de l'armoire où il est rangé et y met plic-ploc ses affaires.

-« Heero c'est parce que je t'aime que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec toi. Tu ne ressens aucun stimulus sexuel. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à avoir un acte que tu ne désirais pas. »

-« Je n'avais jamais imaginé embrasser quelqu'un avant que tu le fasses pourtant j'aime bien. » Lâche Yuy en arrêtant de remplir son sac.

-« Voilà la différence, t'embrasser, te caresser, m'excite, me donne envie de toujours aller plus loin. Toi non et c'est parce que je t'aime que je respecte ta différence que je préfère me satisfaire seul. Toi dans ma vie est plus important que du sexe. »

Yuy se tourne vers Maxwell, il a besoin de croire tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il se soit laissé manipuler une fois de plus par des gens qu'il apprécie.

-« Mais tu as fait un choix sans m'en parler, sans savoir si je ne voulais pas, comme si tu rejetais mon amour. »

Maxwell se mord la lèvre. Quatre lui avait dit d'essayer, que ce serait peut-être le déclencheur de sa libido. Est-ce qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas le forcer ? Non, il est toujours certain que l'acte l'aurait bloqué encore plus.

De son côté, Heero même s'il ne doutait plus de l'amour de Duo. Il a bien vu la détresse et la panique de son petit ami. Seulement il doute de plus en plus de pouvoir rendre Duo heureux. Il a aussi écouté pour une fois ses collègues pendant le temps du souper au mess.

Il a surtout laissé trainer ses oreilles près de ceux qui sont en couple et c'est maintenant qu'il se rend compte de l'importance de ce genre d'acte dans la vie d'un couple. Il ne veut pas en priver Duo. Il se sent aussi incapable qu'au début de son entrainement quand il n'arrivait pas à satisfaire les exigences de J en ratant exercices sur exercices.

-« Tu as raison, j'aurai dû en parler avec toi. » S'excuse Maxwell.

-« Je vais peut-être aimer. » Tente Heero.

Il n'en est pas du tout persuadé, la vidéo qu'il a regardée l'a plus dégouté qu'autre chose. Il se demande encore comment on pouvait apprécier aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Un devait être douloureux, ce n'est pas sa fonction et l'autre dégoutant.

La douleur ne lui fait pas peur. Et c'est normal de faire des sacrifices pour la personne qu'on aime. Duo l'attend bien quand il fait l'après-midi et qu'il a dû se lever aux aurores pour faire son métier.

-« Tu veux essayer maintenant ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

Il n'est pas persuadé d'arriver à bander, il y a trop de tension, de peur aussi. Il ne sait pas pourquoi seulement il a l'impression qu'il joue l'avenir de son couple sur un acte d'amour et de complicité normalement alors qu'aucun des deux n'est bien dans sa peau en ce moment précis.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir. » Avoue le métis.

Cela Duo peut le comprendre. Toutefois, il tient à prévenir son compagnon.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureux. »

Puis il le prend dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-« Je me sens si mal dans ma peau. J'ai des doutes. »

-« Pas sur moi. » Lui demande Duo.

Il lui caresse le dos pour le détendre.

-« Si parce que les paroles de mes collègues que j'écoutais ont fini par m'achever. Ils ne parlent pas d'amour eux mais de désir. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme les autres mais là encore moins. » Avoue d'une petite voix Heero.

-« Quand il n'y a que le sexe qui fait tenir un couple, ça ne marche pas longtemps. Le Père Maxwell disait souvent : « Dans le temps on se disait je t'aime, on se mariait puis on avait des relations. Maintenant, c'est du sexe et peut-être l'amour vient après et on se dit je t'aime. » Je ne conçois pas l'amour ainsi sur une partie de jambes en l'air. »

-« Je découvre tout ça avec toi. »

-« Je m'en suis rendu compte, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais trop insisté surtout que tu n'as pas de désir charnel. »

-« Je suis anormal. » Soupire Heero en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon

Il voulait le faire, seulement il avait peur aussi. Et s'il n'appréciait pas, est-ce qu'il pouvait obliger Duo de rester avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la force de recommencer jour après jour ?

Duo sentait son petit ami complètement angoissé dans ses bras, surtout à cause de tous ses muscles tendus. Ne voulant pas prolonger son calvaire, il le tire vers le lit pour l'embrasser et le câliner.

C'est aussi une première pour lui, il n'a jamais dû être le premier d'un de ses rares amants.

Duo prend bien le temps de le détendre en utilisant suffisamment de lubrifiant et en le cajolant pour essayer de lui changer les idées et ne pas le focaliser sur ce qu'il allait suivre. En constatant que cela ne marche pas, Duo va le plus doucement possible pour ne plus faire qu'un avec son petit ami.

Sentant son compagnon réellement récalcitrant, en temps normal et sans la discussion qu'ils viennent d'avoir Duo n'aurait pas été plus loin. Seulement là, il hésite un peu, est-ce qu'il continue ? Est-ce qu'il arrête ? Sachant que la question restera en suspend de toute façon, il passe à l'action.

Il s'active en cherchant pendant plus d'une demi-heure à faire naître le plaisir chez son partenaire. Il n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps s'il ne sentait pas Heero si contracté dans ses bras. Toute la tendresse que Heero affectionne normalement ne change rien au problème.

Ayant de plus en plus l'impression d'abuser du corps de son petit ami que de faire l'amour, Duo finit par se retirer.

Heero se demandait justement s'il allait encore accepter longtemps ce traitement quand Maxwell s'extrait de son corps et pour lui c'est un soulagement. Puis, il a honte, Duo n'a pas eu le râle qu'il a entendu dans la vidéo. Il n'a pas su lui prodiguer du plaisir, il ne sert à rien, il est un poids pour son compagnon.

Parce qu'il n'est pas persuadé qu'il va être capable d'endurer cette souffrance et cette humiliation une nouvelle fois. Il peut comprendre par contre que Duo en ait à nouveau envie, il est normal lui.

Et c'est ce qui lui fait encore plus mal, c'est de voir avec quelle tendresse Duo le prend dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il est nul. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Il n'a rien à lui offrir.

C'est ainsi enlacé qu'ils trouvent le sommeil et que le matin les surprend quand le réveil de Maxwell sonne sur sa table de nuit.

Duo embrasse le front de son petit ami.

-« Je dois me lever, tu veux venir avec moi faire la tournée des commerces ? » Demande tendrement Maxwell.

-« Tu as vraiment envie de ma présence après le désastre de cette nuit. » Soupire Heero.

-« Je t'ai dit que le sexe ce n'était pas important. Ça me suffit ce qu'on fait. » Rassure Duo.

Il l'embrasse sur le front une nouvelle fois avant de se lever.

-« Oui, c'est ça ! Alors pourquoi tu vas te faire plaisir tout seul. Je ne fais que te frustrer plus. » Marmonne Yuy quand Maxwell passe la porte.

Par contre, il se rend compte que Duo n'a pas répondu à sa question sur son envie de sa présence. Il se serait levé pour lui faire plaisir car il est fatigué et n'en a pas plus envie que ça personnellement. Il se rendort sans même s'en rendre compte.

Maxwell sourit de le voir dormir si paisiblement. Il vérifie que son réveil est bien sur midi pour le cas où il ne se réveillerait pas avant et que lui ne pourrait pas repasser et il s'en va sur la pointe des pieds.

Que la tournée soit pour un décès ou plusieurs, elle est presque la même. Il doit juste déposer dans les boites aux lettres trois papiers à la place d'un.

Quand il revient, il vérifie qu'il met bien le bon fairepart devant la porte et il entre dans son bureau pour déposer le surplus. Il a gardé la manie de Monsieur Jérusalem d'avoir une caisse en plastique par client. Il met un fairepart devant chaque caisse et le surplus dedans. Ceux qui en ont besoin de plus que le nombre qu'ils ont demandés de mettre dans leur boite aux lettres pourront ainsi venir en récupérer.

Seulement après tout cela, il remonte dans ses appartements.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Heero est en train de se préparer une collation avec des œufs et du bacon quand il entend Duo remonter à l'étage.

Il est onze heures, Yuy se prépare un déjeuner et dîner en même temps. Duo vient le prendre par la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou.

-« La dame qui a gardé le corps de son mari est passée, elle aurait voulu des faire-part en plus que ceux que tu as déposés. » Dit Heero.

-« Elle m'aurait sonné, je lui aurai amené directement. Elle ne t'a pas réveillé au moins ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Si mais il était déjà dix heures trente. Je lui ai répondu par la fenêtre. » Explique Heero.

-« Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait eu une porte de bois, ne te tracasse pas. » Répond Duo.

Puis il le lâche, il sent que le jeune homme est tendu dans ses bras, comme si sa présence l'indisposait et cela le tracasse un peu. Seulement, il ne veut pas insister sur les rapports physiques pour l'instant. C'est sûrement à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit.

Heero est heureux que Duo ait fini par le lâcher. Il était de plus en plus indisposé par la gentillesse de son petit copain, comme si lui se forçait aussi pour essayer de maintenir quelque chose de faux. Il y repense constamment, même les contes d'enfants finissent par 'ils se marièrent, ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'. Cela sous-entend qu'ils ont eu des rapports sexuels réguliers.

Et chaque fois qu'il repense à cette nuit, avant l'acte il a apprécié les caresses de son compagnon. Seulement, dès qu'il a introduit un doigt en lui, il a voulu lui crier d'arrêter. Il réprime un frisson de dégoût. Non, il ne veut pas recommencer.

Dire que Trowa et Quatre font cela plusieurs fois par jour. Enfin s'il était normal, il apprécierait peut-être.

Et il en revient une nouvelle fois à la même question. Est-ce qu'il peut obliger Duo à ne jamais avoir de sexe ? Il sait que son petit ami allait se satisfaire seul au moins une fois la semaine.

Même une fois la semaine, il n'est pas persuadé pouvoir endurer cette impression de déchirement, puis cette horrible sensation des va-et-vient. Chaque fois que Duo allait en arrière, il espérait que ce soit fini puis il y avait la déception et le dégoût de le sentir revenir qui augmentait à chaque mouvement.

Et si le fait de le laisser faire lui donner plus d'envie et que cela soit de plus en plus souvent.

Il n'est déjà plus aussi heureux d'être dans les bras de Duo avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. La peur reste planquée dans un coin de son cerveau dès qu'il le touche.

-« Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à ton départ pour le travail ? Qu'on mange ensemble ? » Demande Maxwell sentant son petit ami très mal dans sa peau.

-« Elle était pressée, elle voulait pouvoir faire ses enveloppes pour la famille qu'elle a oublié avant que la poste ferme. » Réplique Heero.

-« Je vais y aller. » Soupire Duo.

Il est persuadé qu'ils ont fait une bêtise et mis leur couple en danger cette nuit. Il aimerait réellement pouvoir rester près de son petit ami jusqu'à son départ pour le travail. Il aurait été certain ainsi que Heero ne finirait pas son sac et qu'il ne partirait pas en son absence.

D'avoir senti l'odeur d'un repas l'avait rassuré et calmé les angoisses qui l'avaient dévoré durant toute la distribution des faire-part.

-« Tu reviens au soir ? » Demande Duo d'une petite voix.

-« C'était mon intention. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas. »

-« Certainement pas. J'aime ta présence. En venant, tu as amené ce qui manquait à ma vie. » Assure Maxwell.

Lui est persuadé pouvoir se passer de sexe le reste de sa vie. Hier, il n'a pris aucun plaisir parce qu'il savait que son partenaire n'en avait aucun. Il l'avait dit à Quatre, il aime mieux la tendresse des bras d'Heero qu'une partie de jambes en l'air où il serait le seul à prendre son pied.

Maintenant, il va devoir convaincre Heero et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile, surtout en voyant Heero cligner plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il disait n'importe quoi. Seulement, il lui prouverait qu'il tient à lui. Ils n'ont pas vécu ensemble sans sexe durant sept mois sans raison.

Seulement pour l'instant, il doit penser aussi à ses clients qui sont dans un moment douloureux de leur vie. Alors il vient l'embrasser tendrement, il lui caresse la joue et lui dit :

-« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Comme il n'a pas de réponse, Duo s'en va le cœur gros. Il espère ne pas mettre trop de temps afin de pouvoir parler avec son petit ami. On résout les problèmes et un couple tient quand la communication est réelle entre eux. Et ce n'est pas son idéal qu'il veut défendre mais leur bonheur pour tous les deux. Il sait que Heero était très bien dans sa peau avant cette nuit. Il ne l'avait jamais autant vu sourire.

µµµ

Tout en mangeant, Heero réfléchit toujours. Il était heureux avant cette nuit. Est-ce que Duo était malheureux ? S'il en croit ses paroles et ses actes non. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent continuer comme avant ? S'il ne voit que son côté égoïste, il dit oui directement. Et il en revient une nouvelle fois au point de vue de Duo, lui a l'air de dire que le plus important c'est d'être ensemble.

Heero secoue la tête, il voudrait oublier tout cela ou bien qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé. Il n'a même personne pour l'aider à voir clair dans ses sentiments et avec qui pourrait-il en parler ? Quand il entend ses collègues raconter leur exploit sexuel, il se voit mal leur dire, je n'aime pas ça, mais j'aime mon compagnon. Est-ce que je peux l'obliger à rester avec moi ?

Et là, il se rend compte que la solution est aussi dans la question. Obliger c'est négatif, c'est contraignant. Il ne peut pas faire vivre ça à Duo. Il l'apprécie de trop pour vouloir son malheur.

Il va devoir le quitter pour le bonheur de Duo. Il sait aussi qu'il va finir sa vie seul car il n'aura jamais assez confiance en quelqu'un d'autre pour le côtoyer au jour le jour sur un plan autre que professionnel.

Il ne peut pas partir maintenant, il a promis à Duo qu'il reviendrait après le travail. Il aurait préféré pouvoir disparaître comme un voleur et non devoir affronter une discussion qui va leur faire du mal à tous les deux. Seulement, il sait que Duo trouvera quelqu'un de mieux et qui le rendra vraiment heureux.

µµµ

Il est à peu près quinze heures quand Maxwell revient de sa tournée. La dame qui garde son mari à domicile avait besoin de conseils, que Duo vérifie si elle avait préparé son époux convenablement. Elle voulait savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler et surtout quand on lui retirerait son époux adoré.

Il a fini par lui dire qu'il devait rentrer pour préparer les veillées funéraires et qu'elle devait encore faire son courrier avant la fermeture de la poste.

En poussant la porte, il savait que Heero ne serait plus là. Il se précipite jusqu'à leur chambre. Son cœur se serre en constatant que le sac de voyage de Heero n'est plus là. Il ouvre l'armoire et soupire de soulagement en voyant que son copain a tout remis à sa place.

Vers seize heures, on sonne à la porte, Maxwell fronce des sourcils, les visites se font à partir de dix-sept heures trente jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Il se rend à la fenêtre en priant que ce n'est pas la dame qui a gardé son mari.

Il sourit en constatant que c'est Quatre. Il le prévient et descend rapidement pour lui ouvrir.

-« Heureux de te voir Quatre ! » Lâche Duo.

-« Je venais aux nouvelles. Je n'arrête pas de penser à vous. » Avoue Winner en montant les escaliers.

-« Ça va, ça va. Tu veux du thé ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Je veux bien. Ton ça va n'est pas de très bon augure. Il y a comme une tension en toi. »

-« On est passé à l'acte cette nuit. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite pour aucun des deux. » Soupire Duo en mettant l'eau à chauffer.

-« Comment ça ? »

Maxwell donne ses explications en s'occupant de la théière, il a plus facile.

-« Heero n'a rien ressenti, ça m'a coupé mes effets. »

-« Oh je vois, sans vouloir te dénigrer. Tu t'y es pris comme il faut ? »

-« Quatre, je ne suis pas un novice ! » S'offusque Duo.

-« Je sais bien que tu n'es pas puceau, toi, seulement on a toujours une position de prédilection. C'est surtout cela que je veux dire. »

-« J'ai toujours fait les deux. » Coupe Maxwell.

Il vient avec la théière qui infuse. Depuis ce matin, il sent Heero très tendu. Il a vraiment peur de le voir disparaître de sa vie. Et le problème n'est pas simplement d'ordre sexuel. Il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui s'insinue entre eux comme un ver dans un fruit. Il a cette impression depuis peu de temps. Ils étaient très heureux et puis petit à petit tout s'est dégradé.

-« Donc, tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait faire mieux ? » Demande Winner en se servant une tasse.

-« Non, je ne crois pas et pas simplement parce que je ne suis pas partageur. Il n'a jamais aimé le contact, il l'a toujours fui. »

-« Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Il n'a jamais été très liant. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour les missions. Je peux essayer de lui parler si tu veux ? »

-« Je le vois mal aborder ce genre de sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je peux me tromper. »

Quatre regarde sa montre.

-« Je vais devoir y aller. Merci pour le thé. »

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Heero fait son travail. Son esprit retourne bien souvent vers son problème. C'est ça aussi de ne pas être vraiment dans l'action. Pour une fois son collègue ne jacasse pas comme une donzelle et cela lui fait du bien.

À dix-huit heures, il suit le mouvement et se rend à la cantine. Un type d'une autre section aborde son collègue.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut gueuler ta femme ! »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Tu ne te rappelles pas. On a fêté mon anniversaire, elle a crié que tu aurais pu prévenir quand je t'ai ramené, qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre. »

-« Je comprends mieux qu'elle tirait la tête et pourquoi j'ai la tête dans le cul. Je croyais que je couvais un truc. » Répond son collègue.

-« Toi qui n'as pas l'habitude de l'alcool fort, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Sermonne l'autre.

-« J'avais envie d'oublier un instant mes soucis. »

'Oublier', c'est le seul mot que retient Heero. Lui aussi il a envie d'oublier cette nuit horrible, le fait qu'il gâche la vie de son compagnon.

Alors après avoir avalé rapidement son repas, Heero quitte la cantine, il sort et se rend au petit supermarché pour acheter une bouteille de Whisky. Lui non plus n'a pas l'habitude de boire, il ne boit même quasiment jamais parce qu'il n'aime pas cette impression de perdre le contrôle. Seulement justement ce qu'il veut pour l'instant, c'est arrêter de penser et de réfléchir.

Il descend une grande gorgée en rentrant dans le QG. Une autre en se remettant au travail. Il sait bien qu'ils n'ont pas droit de boire sur le lieu de travail, seulement plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance à part oublier.

Chaque fois que son collègue part de leur bureau, il ouvre son tiroir et descend deux-trois gorgées. Les effets se font vite sentir. Il se sent prêt à affronter le monde, prêt à dire à Duo qu'il veut le quitter.

Comme tous les jours, il attend que son collègue parte pour quitter le QG. Il prend une autre rasade, met le peu qui reste de sa bouteille dans sa mallette et s'en va d'un pas titubant vers le port spatial.

C'est là qu'il finit sa bouteille en attendant sa navette.

Quand il arrive chez lui, il se sent Dieu tout puissant. Il va pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur et prendre ses affaires pour partir. Il va faire cela pour Duo et pour lui.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux en le voyant passer la porte. Il se lève du divan pour suivre son petit ami. Ce dernier ayant pris directement la direction de leur chambre.

Alors que Heero rassemble ses affaires, il commence aussi à se justifier d'une voix pâteuse :

-« Je te gâche la vie, alors j'ai décidé de partir. Tu pourras ainsi avoir un petit ami digne de ce nom. »

-« Enfin, Heero, tu es celui que je veux. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de partager mon temps et d'être. »

-« Je ne peux pas t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Jamais plus je n'accepterai ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, c'est trop dégoûtant, écœurant, humiliant. » Lâche Yuy en se redressant rapidement.

Il sent qu'il va tomber. Il n'aurait pas dû faire un geste si brusque. Duo lui attrape le bras et lui demande doucement.

-« Pourquoi as-tu bu ? À cause de cette nuit ? Heero ce n'est vraiment pas important pour moi. Je crois que j'ai été autant dégoûté que toi. Pourtant, j'ai toujours envie d'être près de toi, de partager des repas avec toi, regarder des films avec toi. »

-« Je le savais que je te dégoûtais. » Soupire Heero en ramassant son sac.

Il part sans se retourner, descend les escaliers avec son sac à l'épaule et se tenant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber.

µµµ

Duo reste paralysé de stupeur, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants. Comment est-ce que Heero n'a retenu qu'un simple mot dans toute sa déclaration d'amour ? Il voulait seulement lui faire comprendre que dans ses conditions, il n'avait pas envie de sexe avec lui, qu'il n'avait pris lui non plus aucun plaisir.

Oui, c'est ça qu'il aurait dû dire et ne pas utiliser le mot dégoûté. Sortant de son abattement, Duo se met en mouvement quand il entend la porte claquer en bas. Il a le cœur déchiré en deux.

-« Clapier, Caramel, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, clapier. » Gronde Maxwell.

Il ne peut pas laisser le lapin en liberté et seul. Duo repère la petite bête sous la table et en fait le tour. Avec soulagement, il le voit courir vers son clapier et y entrer.

Il l'enferme en lui disant :

-« Je ne peux pas rester. »

Il doit encore mettre ses souliers, trouver ses clefs qui pour une fois ne sont pas au clou près de la porte. Il finit par les retrouver dans sa veste qu'il a ôtée dans le bureau et qu'il a oublié de remonter tellement il était tracassé avec Heero.

Enfin prêt, il ouvre la porte, la referme à clef. Il se met à courir vers le port spatial, cela ne peut être que par là qu'il est parti afin de retourner sur le satellite Preventer et dormir au dortoir comme avant.

Pourtant au bout de cinq minutes de course effrénée, Duo s'étonne de ne toujours pas le voir devant lui. Il n'y a pas trente-six chemins pour se rendre au port spatial.

En désespoir de cause, alors qu'il aurait même pu commencer par cela, Duo essaye d'appeler Heero. Seulement, si on décroche à la cinquième sonnerie, on raccroche presque immédiatement. Il refait le numéro pour tomber de suite sur la boîte vocale.

C'est complètement abattu que Maxwell reprend la direction de chez lui. Il ne sait pas où chercher non plus. Heero peut être partout et il ne veut pas lui parler puisqu'il a coupé son téléphone.

À Suivre


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Heero en sortant de chez Maxwell n'a qu'une envie, oublier la dernière discussion qu'il vient d'avoir avec Duo. Oublier que son compagnon s'est joué de lui. Quatre avait raison, il ne l'a jamais aimé, il s'est servi juste de lui comme d'un bouche-trou pour ne pas être trop seul.

Il ne doit pas encore être assez soûl pour oublier puisqu'il se souvient de tout. Au lieu de prendre la direction du port spatial, il va dans l'autre sens vers la supérette ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il pourra y reprendre une bouteille de whisky, parce que durant un moment, il a bien cru qu'il allait réussir à ne plus se souvenir. Puis la bouteille a été vide et il n'a pas su maintenir cet état où il se sentait mieux.

Il a toujours pressenti qu'il était différent des autres. On l'a toujours méprisé, même Odin voulait déjà se débarrasser de lui parce qu'il n'était bon à rien. Il a fait tellement d'erreurs durant l'opération Météore que J a ordonné de supprimer les Gundams.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de s'accrocher ainsi à la vie. Il ne sert à rien. Personne ne le regrettera.

Il a commencé à descendre sa deuxième bouteille de la journée. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il boit. Ah si pour oublier. On dirait que cela commence à marcher.

Il sourit alors que son GSM sonne dans sa poche. C'est Duo qui cherche à le joindre. Il en est presque heureux, il a presque toujours été gentil avec lui. Il s'est senti si bien avec lui pendant une longue période avant qu'on ne lui ouvre les yeux.

Il pousse sur la touche pour répondre, veut le mettre à son oreille, seulement il lui glisse des mains et s'écrase sur le sol. Le GSM explose en plusieurs morceaux.

Tout en titubant, il commence à ramasser les morceaux qu'il trouve et les met dans sa poche. Il cherche un moment la batterie mais ne la voyant pas il se relève, prend sa bouteille et recommence à boire.

Il erre dans les rues, il ne sait même plus où il voulait se rendre.

µµµ

Il est à peu près minuit quand Duo décide d'aller se coucher. Il ne sait pas s'il va savoir dormir. Il se sent responsable de son malheur comme à l'époque de la destruction de l'église Maxwell. S'il n'avait pas voulu plus, il n'aurait pas tout perdu comme à chaque fois.

Même si Heero n'est pas mort, c'est presque la même chose, il ne voit pas comment réparer l'humiliation qu'il a subie en ayant une relation complète avec lui.

Duo fronce des sourcils, il croit bien avoir entendu du bruit en bas. Armé d'une batte de base-ball qui reste dans le porte-parapluie pour lui servir d'arme, il descend les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il se retrouve nez à nez avec Heero qui a le regard complètement vitreux, une bouteille de whisky vide à la main et son sac sur l'épaule.

-« Je ne sais pas… ce que je fais là… je pars. » Baragouine le métis en faisant déjà un pas en arrière.

Surtout qu'il vient de repérer la batte de baseball. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de revenir ? Il n'est plus chez lui ici.

-« Non viens, la dernière navette vient de partir. Tu ne peux pas circuler dans cet état dehors, il va t'arriver malheur. » Dit tendrement Duo en baissant son arme.

-« Qui ça intéresse ? » Lâche Heero en haussant les épaules.

-« Moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu veux rompre que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi. » Avoue Duo en lui prenant le coude.

-« Je fais ça pour toi… tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un… que tu vas pouvoir aimer complètement … qui ne te dégoûte pas. » Explique Yuy en se laissant guider jusqu'à la chambre.

Duo le couche dans le lit après lui avoir ôté les souliers.

-« Je préfère me passer de sexe et te garder dans ma vie. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir non plus à savoir que tu n'aimais pas ça. » Dit-il en ayant des gestes tendres.

-« Je ne suis même pas bon à te permettre de te donner du plaisir. » Soupire Yuy en se détournant du son ancien compagnon.

Maxwell se taperait bien la tête contre le mur de ne pas arriver à faire passer ses sentiments. Il cherche ce qu'il pourrait dire quand il entend que Heero ronfle comme un sonneur de cloches.

Il ferait bien d'aller dormir dans le fauteuil, ne peut que constater Duo quand il revient dans la chambre après être passé dans les pièces pour éteindre les lumières et la salle de bain. En plus, Heero a le sommeil fort agité, il n'est déjà plus là où il l'a installé. Lui a une grosse journée demain, il doit dormir.

Tout en s'installant dans le divan, il espère que Heero ne prendra pas son geste comme une preuve de rejet supplémentaire s'il s'éveille durant la nuit et qu'il voit qu'il est seul.

Non, il ne veut pas prendre ce risque-là. Alors il reprend son coussin et le couvre-lit, et se dirige vers leur chambre, il doit au moins essayer de dormir avec lui.

Il est à peine couché dans le lit qu'Heero vient se nicher dans son dos et ne bouge plus. Sa respiration se calme. Si seulement son esprit voulait bien écouter son corps, ils surmonteraient cet obstacle, Duo en est certain maintenant.

Il ne se laisserait pas évincer de cette façon. Il finira par trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est plus important que n'importe quoi.

Un peu rassuré et mieux de sa peau, il glisse dans le sommeil.

Quand le réveil du natté sonne, Heero gémit un peu. Ce dernier aura sûrement la gueule de bois. Maxwell soulève la main qui est sur son ventre et sort du lit. Il doit vérifier que tout est en ordre avec tout le monde pour les trois enterrements de demain. Ce serait trop bête que les buffets ne soient pas bien commandés ou que les crémations ne soient pas réservées à la bonne heure, un grain de sable dans l'engrenage est si vite arrivé.

En plus, c'est trois types d'enterrement, la première ne fait que la crémation et garde les cendres comme elle a voulu garder son mari près d'elle.

Il doit aller chercher le cercueil pour être au crématorium à neuf heures précises. À dix heures, il devra déposer le deuxième à l'église. À dix heures trente, le troisième pour une cérémonie laïque au crématorium. À onze heures, il devra ramener les cendres et la dame à son domicile, c'est là qu'elle fait le repas funèbre avec le traiteur. Le deuxième, il devra revenir le chercher à l'église pour l'amener au crématorium à onze heures trente.

Puis ce sera le cinéma des buffets, mais ça c'est le traiteur qui aura tout installé à quatorze heures pour la cérémonie laïque avec un buffet sandwich et à seize heures pour celui de l'église avec un goûter tarte.

Tout devrait être fini pour dix-neuf heures au plus tard. Encore une chance, il n'y a pas eu de nouveau décès. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il veut s'assurer que tout est en ordre. Il ne peut pas se permettre de devoir gérer une cérémonie non complète à la dernière minute surtout s'il doit s'occuper d'un quatrième corps.

Et puis en étant au bureau toute la matinée, il va s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas trop penser et également être présent pour Heero dès qu'il se lèvera. Il finira par comprendre qu'il l'aime lui. Il l'a su presque de suite qu'il n'aurait jamais de relations sexuelles avec Heero et si cela avait été si important, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait arrêté son histoire avec Yuy, pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur et la sérénité avant que tout ne bascule.

Dix heures viennent de sonner quand Duo a enfin toutes les confirmations qu'il a besoin. Il va pouvoir remonter afin de faire un déjeuner digne de ce nom à son petit ami avec ce qu'il faut pour soigner la gueule de bois.

Même si personnellement, il ne boit pas souvent, il connaît deux, trois trucs pour aider des lendemains difficiles.

Alors qu'il se lève de sa chaise, le téléphone sonne. Il décroche avant que les sonneries ne commencent à l'étage.

-« Allo ! Funérarium Nathanaël Jérusalem, je vous écoute. »

-« C'est l'hôpital, nous avons perdu un patient cette nuit qui fait partie de votre secteur. Vous n'êtes pas facile à joindre. » Se plaint la voix au téléphone.

-« J'ai trois enterrements demain. » S'excuse Maxwell.

-« Je comprends mieux. C'est suite à un accident dans une usine, il faudrait venir rapidement. »

-« Je suis là dans une demi-heure. »

-« Merci, on vous attend. »

Malgré son ton professionnel, Duo enrage, il va rater le réveil de Heero. Il monte à l'étage pour lui laisser un mot et s'en va. Il sait qu'il en a au moins pour une heure avec les formalités avec un peu de chance. Alors il sera de retour avant le départ de son compagnon.

Il sort le corbillard du garage, c'est bien la première fois qu'il espère ne pas trouver la famille à la morgue et que son travail puisse aller ainsi plus vite.

Il faut croire que le sort s'acharne contre lui. La veuve est là et est enceinte. Il n'a pas le courage de lui dire qu'il va passer dans l'après-midi pour tout lui expliquer. Il s'éloigne avec elle, il la conduit à la cafeteria pour commencer les démarches avec elle. Ils choisissent déjà les faireparts, parce qu'ils ont de la famille sur Terre et des autres colonies, il faut qu'ils soient prévenus rapidement pour ceux qui veulent faire le voyage.

-« Donnez-moi votre adresse mail, je vais demander à l'imprimeur qu'il vous envoie ce qu'il aura fait avant l'impression, que vous puissiez les expédier par mail à la famille en dehors de L2. Vous pourrez les expédier plus tard ou les donner en main propre. »

-« C'est une bonne idée, merci. »

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis confronté au problème. Vous aviez une assurance décès ? »

-« Il venait de fêter ses vingt-cinq ans. Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on avait imaginé. » Soupire-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-« Donnez-moi le nom de son usine, je vais voir si c'est prévu dans son contrat d'embauche. Sinon on se revoit demain après-midi ou en soirée. Je ne pourrai pas avant j'ai trois enterrements prévus demain. »

-« On n'a pas beaucoup d'argent de côté. »

-« C'est pour cela, on regardera pour faire au moins cher que toute la prime décès de l'entreprise n'y passe pas, vous allez avoir besoin d'argent pour le bébé. J'en parlerai aussi avec mon patron parfois on peut fractionner le montant pour le rendre mensuel. »

-« Ça, je ne veux pas ! Chaque fois que je vais devoir vous payer mon cœur va saigner. Je vais aller faire nos comptes avant d'aller au travail. » Dit-elle en se levant.

-« Vous avez droit à trois jours payés par votre employeur. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« J'ai besoin de travailler pour ne pas penser. Merci pour tout. J'ai votre carte. »

La jeune femme s'en va. Duo paye leurs consommations. En temps normal, il aurait ajouté ces frais à la note du décès. Ici, il a des scrupules à le faire. Il repart vers la morgue pour finir les démarches. Il regarde sa montre. Heero va bientôt partir, le temps qu'il finisse, ils se croiseront avec un peu de chance.

Ce qu'il doute d'avoir pour le moment. Pourtant, il avait réellement cru que c'était la fin de sa période noire quand Heero est revenu dans sa vie.

Comme souvent depuis qu'il est né, Duo a eu un long moment de calvaire et un petit moment de bonheur. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cela a toujours été comme cela depuis le décès de Solo.

Il avait réussi à se reconstruire une famille quand on a détruit son squat pour éparpiller ses frères et sœurs.

Il était bien avec le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène puis ils sont morts par sa faute comme pour le squat.

Il aimait bien G pourtant c'est lui qui l'a transporté vers une mort certaine sur le Libra.

Et maintenant Heero.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement être heureux. Cela a l'air si simple pour les autres. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression d'être moins maudit en faisant son travail, les gens souffraient aussi, même si parfois c'était la première fois quand ils perdaient un être cher.

Les formalités remplies, Duo rentre chez lui avec le corps. Il a encore beaucoup de travail. Il va s'occuper d'abord des faireparts et puis de savoir si la veuve peut se permettre un bel enterrement.

En poussant la porte, il crie :

-« Heero ! »

Seulement, il n'a aucune réponse. Il va d'abord s'occuper du corps même s'il n'a pas encore les vêtements, il ne peut pas le laisser dans son corbillard

µµµ

À onze heures trente, le réveil sonne. Il croit bien que sa tête va exploser avec ce bruit strident. D'un geste brusque qui lui déclenche des nausées, Heero le coupe.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux, puis il les écarquille en voyant qu'il est chez Duo. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Pour oublier, on oublie quand on boit. Il réalise qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il a dit à Duo que c'était fini. Alors pourquoi est-il là ?

Sur la table de nuit, il y a un verre d'eau avec un post-il de la main de Duo.

 _Nausée et maux de tête, bois-le, ça va te faire du bien_

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut l'aimer, lui est ses gestes prévenants. Il est bien au côté de Duo. Il se sentait enfin à sa place, seulement maintenant qu'il sait que son compagnon n'est pas fait comme lui, il ne peut pas lui imposer une vie aussi austère, de devoir se priver. Il a déjà dû se priver tellement au long de sa vie, lui n'a jamais manqué de rien, ni avec Odin, ni avec J, ni près de Relena.

Alors qu'il commence à se sentir mieux avec le médicament de Duo, Heero sort du lit. Il trouve son sac près de la porte, il en sort des affaires avant de se diriger vers la douche qui finit de lui remettre les idées en place.

Il fait peau neuve dans la salle de bain, remet l'essuie qu'il a utilisé sur le portique. Il ramasse ses vêtements sales pour les mettre dans son sac avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Il est en tenue de travail.

Sur la table de la cuisine, il y a un plateau avec un thermos de café, le paquet de biscottes et le pot de confiture. Il y a aussi un autre mot de Duo.

 _J'ai dû aller chercher un corps à l'hôpital._

 _J'espère être de retour avant ton départ_

 _Reviens ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi._

 _Mange léger et bois beaucoup_

 _Je t'aime._

Heero ramasse le crayon tout près et écrit rapidement un mot puis il retourne le papier pour ne plus le voir. Il mange une biscotte péniblement et se fait une tasse de café noir.

Il n'est pas une girouette, il a pris sa décision surtout pour le bonheur de Duo. Il veut qu'il soit heureux, une fois dans sa vie. Lui a eu sa part de moments joyeux en profitant de la protection d'Odin, celle de J, sa vie au château était facile également. Il n'a jamais été pleinement heureux comme avec Duo, seulement il ne veut pas construire son bonheur en détruisant la seule personne qui lui apporte le bonheur, ce serait égoïste.

Il ramasse son sac et s'en va après avoir donné un morceau de feuille de chou-fleur à Caramel. Il va lui manquer aussi mais c'est mieux ainsi.

À Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

 **Réponse impossible par mail :**

 **Lizzie :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, il me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Maxwell sort le corps du corbillard et l'installe dans un cercueil provisoire qu'il garde pour ce genre de cas. La veuve doit lui amener les vêtements tout à l'heure. Ici, il est toujours en tenue de l'hôpital, recousu grossièrement après qu'il soit décédé sur la table d'opération.

Tant qu'il n'aura pas mis d'autres vêtements et arrangé un peu l'aspect du mort, il ne laissera pas la veuve voir son époux, il ne veut pas qu'elle garde comme dernière image de son mari ce corps mutilé et un peu défiguré.

Maintenant que cela est fait, le natté passe par le bureau pour sonner à l'entreprise du mari. Il demande à parler au directeur qu'on lui passe rapidement. Il donne à nouveau son identité et la raison de son appel.

Un sourire vient sur ses lèvres avant de remercier l'homme qui vient de lui parler. Il cherche dans tous ses papiers le numéro de la jeune femme pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle.

-« Madame Hendrix ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Duo Maxwell des pompes funèbres, l'usine prend en charge tous les frais de décès et va vous verser pendant six mois le salaire de votre mari car l'accident n'est pas dû à une négligence durant le travail. »

-« Cela ne me rendra pas mon mari, mais c'est un soulagement. Je vous déposerai des vêtements dans la matinée avant votre premier enterrement à huit heures trente ça ira ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Vous ne savez pas être là pour huit heures ? À huit heures trente, je dois être à la première place. »

-« Je serai là, merci encore. »

-« Toutes mes condoléances. »

Il peut maintenant s'attaquer à l'imprimeur, il veut avoir tout fini avant le retour d'Heero qu'il espère afin de lui consacrer du temps et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime plus que tout.

Il est près de quinze heures quand Duo peut remonter pour manger. Il a fait tout ce qui était humainement possible de faire pour le moment

Il a envoyé un mail à la veuve avec les types de cercueil et leur prix qu'elle puisse faire son choix ainsi que les options sur les types d'oraisons funèbres. Il sait déjà qu'elle veut disperser les cendres. Seulement, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de parler du reste. Est-ce qu'elle veut une fête après pour la famille et où ?

Quand il arrive à l'étage, il voit qu'Heero a tout rangé et que la vaisselle a été faite également. Il aurait compris que dans son état il ne l'ait pas faite. D'un autre côté, il ne sait pas si Heero a été malade, même si physiquement parlant il doit avoir la gueule de bois. Son organisme a puisé l'eau partout où il pouvait pour éliminer le poison qu'est l'alcool pour lui. Et là où il y a le plus d'eau, cela reste le cerveau.

Il voit le mot sur la table et le retourne un grand NON y est inscrit. Cela lui brise le cœur, il n'aura pas besoin de faire semblant tout à l'heure pour avoir une tête d'enterrement. Il ne va pas non plus le harceler pour avoir une discussion.

Heero a toujours été têtu, certains disaient que c'était de la détermination, lui n'en est pas sûr.

µµµ

Yuy est arrivé au coin de la rue en sortant de chez Duo quand une voiture se gare à sa hauteur et que la vitre descend :

-« Heero monte, je vais te conduire au port spatial et il faut qu'on parle. »

-« De quoi ? » Demande-t-il sans bouger.

-« Monte, on sera plus à l'aise pour parler et le faire dans la rue, je ne suis pas sûr que tu souhaites que je discute de votre sexualité. Duo m'a dit. » Finit par avouer l'automobiliste.

En soupirant, Heero grimpe dans la voiture. Quatre a toujours eu l'art de l'exaspérer à vouloir se mêler de leur vie privée. Déjà durant la guerre, il essayait de le pousser dans les bras de Relena. À moins qu'il ne tentait de l'éloigner de Trowa parce qu'il croyait que c'était son ami, c'est possible aussi.

-« Je sais que cela ne s'est pas bien passé et cela me tracasse. Si tu n'as pas quelqu'un de doué pour te faire découvrir l'amour physique, cela peut te bloquer. Je ne veux pas critiquer Duo… »

Winner s'arrête sous le regard meurtrier que lui lance Heero avant de reprendre.

-« Seulement, c'est souvent lui qui se fait prendre. Comme je sais même si Duo t'a dit le contraire que c'est important pour lui les relations sexuelles, il m'est venu une idée. Je te le propose par amitié comprends moi bien. »

Yuy est tout ouïe se demandant où en veut venir Winner. Seulement, il tourne trop autour du pot pour ne pas l'intriguer même si de savoir que Duo lui a menti lui fait encore plus mal au cœur. À quoi joue Duo ? Pourquoi lui dire que cela n'a pas d'importance si ça en a tellement pour lui qu'il en parle avec Quatre ? Est-ce qu'il veut lui faire subir des contrariétés car il trouve qu'il est trop heureux depuis trop longtemps ? Ce serait une sorte de vengeance parce que Maxwell ne l'a jamais été réellement ?

-« Tu m'as entendu, tu n'as pas l'air bien » s'inquiète Quatre. « Nous faisons l'amour plusieurs fois, je suis certain qu'après tu apprécieras. Duo et Trowa n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. » Précise-t-il.

Seulement la proposition de Quatre retire tout l'air des poumons d'Heero. Il se sent à nouveau très mal dans sa peau. Il veut à nouveau oublier.

-« Jamais plus on ne me touchera ainsi et ne t'approche plus de moi avec ta compassion bienveillante. » Gronde Heero en ouvrant la portière.

Il sort de la voiture qui était restée stationnée et claque la portière. Il va d'un bon pas vers le port spatial. Tout ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours ne sont que souffrance. Découvrir que Duo lui a menti est encore le pire à ses yeux.

Il voudrait que la machine à remonter le temps existe pour n'être jamais venu jusqu'à ce satellite Preventer. Effacer ce petit moment de bonheur qu'il a eu et le fait de croire que cela allait pouvoir continuer.

Quand il arrive au port spatial, il est trop tôt pour sa navette. Il entre dans un magasin pour y acheter de l'alcool. Il veut retrouver cette sensation de ne rien contrôler où il était presque heureux.

Il veut juste oublier. Son travail, il ne l'intéresse plus du tout.

µµµ

Duo continue son travail, les dernières visites au funérarium pour ceux qui ne sauront pas se rendre à l'enterrement vont bientôt commencer. Quand il a été en vacances en Allemagne, il s'est étonné que cette coutume n'existe pas là-bas. Le cercueil fermé est gardé dans une chapelle sans visite. Par contre, les églises sont noires de monde puisqu'il n'y a pas eu d'hommage auparavant.

Il secoue la tête, il doit rester concentré. Il ne sait pas s'il va laisser le cercueil ouvert pour l'ouvrier. Tout dépendra du travail qu'il arrivera à faire dès qu'il aura les vêtements. Il ne sait pas quand il aura le temps, en réalité avec son travail de demain. Il devrait peut-être demander un petit coup de main à l'ancien propriétaire. Il verra bien. Il tient aussi à travailler pour oublier le chaos qu'est devenue sa vie depuis quelque temps.

Dix-sept heures viennent de sonner quand le téléphone résonne au funérarium, Maxwell décroche. Il croise les doigts en espérant ne pas devoir aller chercher un autre corps. Il a la place seulement il commence cruellement à manquer de temps.

-« Funérarium Nathanaël Jérusalem. »

-« Bonjour, est-ce que Heero Yuy est malade ? Il ne s'est pas présenté au travail et il ne répond pas sur son GSM. »

Duo avait cru qu'il l'avait coupé pour lui. Est-ce qu'il aurait oublié de le rallumer ? Il est tellement bizarre pour le moment.

-« Il n'est plus ici. Pour moi, il était au travail. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Si vous le voyez, dites-lui de nous sonner. »

-« Il aurait pu se faire enlever à cause d'un dossier. Vous avez essayé de faire repérer son GSM ? »

-« Il est introuvable. Si vous avez des nouvelles… »

-« Je vous sonne. » Promet Maxwell.

Il soupire, il n'a pas le temps de partir à sa recherche. Il ne sait même pas s'il est toujours sur L2 et il y a trop de cachettes sur son satellite pour le trouver rapidement s'il ne l'a pas quitté. Il faut vraiment qu'il puisse avoir une discussion avec Heero, trouver ce qui le mine à ce point. Alors oui, si c'est toujours sa décision de le quitter, il essayera de tourner la page également.

µµµ

La veuve qui a gardé son mari lui a sonné pour lui demander de passer pour l'aider à faire les derniers préparatifs.

Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir dire non à la dame, seulement il ne peut pas faire cela, il ne tient pas à se faire ôter sa licence parce que les gens se plaignent de ses services. Il aime son métier en temps normal, aider les gens à passer cette épreuve douloureuse.

Arrivé chez la dame, il lui sourit professionnellement.

-« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai acheté de nouveaux souliers et je n'ai pas réussi à lui mettre ni ôter les autres. » Avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Vous voulez vraiment lui mettre ceux-là ? » S'étonne Duo.

Il voit bien que ce sont des Prada, elles doivent valoir plus au moins cent cinquante crédits.

-« Oui, le paradis c'est loin, il lui faut une bonne paire de chaussures. » Répond-elle.

Maxwell s'attaque à défaire les anciennes. Par contre pour les nouvelles, il va avoir plus difficile, c'est des sortes de mocassins. Les autres avaient des lacets qu'il a complètement enlevés.

-« Vous auriez un chausse-pied ou une cuillère à soupe ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas de chausse-pied. Mais je me doutais que vous aviez des trucs. Je n'aurai pas pensé à ôter les lacets. » Dit-elle en partant.

-« Comme le mort ne peut pas nous aider, c'est comme un jeune enfant. » Sourit Duo.

Quand la dame revient, le croque-mort a ôté la courroie des chaussures. Il regarde la veuve plus attentivement. C'est vrai qu'elle peut avoir des origines méditerranéennes. Eux aussi ont tendance à enterrer leur mort avec des chaussures neuves.

Avec un peu d'effort, Duo arrive à les mettre au mort.

-« Je serai chez vous demain à huit heures trente. »

-« C'est très aimable. »

Maintenant Maxwell doit se dépêcher, il doit être chez lui pour les dernières visites. Il ne sait toujours pas où est Heero, ni si son travail l'a retrouvé. Est-ce qu'il a droit de sonner pour savoir ? Oui, eux ne se sont pas gênés. Il le fera en arrivant chez lui.

Il est heureux de voir partir les derniers visiteurs. Son travail ne lui a jamais autant pesé depuis le début de cette semaine. Pourtant il a déjà eu des journées pires que celle-ci.

µµµ

Heero avait acheté comme la veille deux bouteilles de whisky. Il était ressorti du port spatial et trouvé un endroit tranquille entre deux maisons qui avaient l'air abandonnées.

Il avait bu gorgée après gorgée rapidement pour ressentir le vide qu'il recherchait puis pour le maintenir. Il tournait en rond dans ses pensées. Et il en revenait toujours au même point il est un handicapé pour ne pas trouver l'amour physique important et en être dégoûté.

En réfléchissant à tous les films qu'il a vus, il y avait toujours en fond une histoire d'amour. Dans son ignorance, il avait cru que l'amour c'était les baisers, se tenir la main. Tout cela il appréciait comme se réveiller près de Duo, voir son magnifique visage, vivre près de lui et partager sa vie.

Seulement vivre en couple ce n'est pas cela, quand il voit comme Quatre insistait pour qu'il apprécie pour Duo, pour le faire rentrer dans la norme. Il sait qu'il a raison de libérer Duo de sa présence mais ça fait mal.

Les heures passent et Heero ingurgite de façon régulière son breuvage. Il sort de sa cachette pour aller acheter une ou deux bouteilles supplémentaires.

Il s'étonne dans son brouillard de voir qu'il fait noir. Il ne va pas passer la nuit là. Il se rend bien compte qu'il n'est pas en état de se défendre, il tient à peine debout mais au moins il n'a plus mal au cœur et à l'esprit, il se sent bien.

D'une démarche titubante, il circule dans les rues de L2.

µµµ

Il est vingt heures quand la dernière personne quitte le funérarium. La famille d'un défunt voulait être certaine du déroulement de la journée de demain et du lieu de rendez-vous.

Duo doit encore se faire quelque chose de rapide à manger, il ne peut pas rester avec simplement un café dans le ventre depuis quinze heures où il s'est fait deux tartines à la confiture.

Il va se faire un plat de pâtes chinoises qu'il a dans le congélateur, puis il va partir à la recherche d'Heero puisqu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé au travail à dix-neuf heures.

Tout en regardant la barquette tourner dans le micro-onde après s'être changé, il réfléchit déjà à ce qu'il va entreprendre. Il va se rendre au port spatial de manière à savoir s'il est parti. L'avantage de son abonnement, c'est qu'on sait vérifier s'il a été scanné avant l'embarquement.

Pauvre petit Caramel qui ne sera pas sorti beaucoup aujourd'hui, un petit peu cet après-midi, un peu maintenant pendant qu'il prépare le repas et mange. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, ni sûrement la dernière.

Maxwell se force à manger, il fait rapidement sa vaisselle, puis appelle le lapin pour le faire rentrer dans son clapier. Il passe sa veste, prends ses clefs. Il passe par le bureau pour faire dériver le téléphone sur son GSM et s'en va vers la porte d'entrée.

Il l'ouvre et trouve Heero juste derrière qui est encore dans un état pire qu'hier. Duo jurerait qu'il a bu toute la journée sans rien manger.

Maxwell écarquille des yeux en le voyant aussi perdu. Doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal, il fait un geste vers son compagnon pour l'aider à monter les marches et le faire rentrer dans le hall.

-« Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Le travail a appelé, il paraît que tu n'y es pas allé. » Commence calmement Duo.

-« Je sais plus. » Avoue d'une voix pâteuse Heero.

-« Tu as coupé ton GSM que personne ne sait te joindre ? »

Yuy fouille ses poches et sort des morceaux de son téléphone. Il écarquille les yeux surpris de le trouver ainsi.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. » Rassure Maxwell. « Viens, on va monter et tu vas te mettre au lit. Je vais demander à mon médecin de te faire un certificat pour le travail. »

Comme un enfant, Heero se laisse pousser dans le dos.

-« Tu as déposé ton sac quelque part ? » Demande Maxwell en réalisant qu'il ne l'a plus avec lui.

-« Peut-être là où j'étais. » Répond Yuy. « Caramel. » S'exclame-t-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Tu vas prendre une douche et tu pourras t'en occuper pendant que j'irai voir après ton sac. Où étais-tu ? »

-« Près du port spatial, dans une ruelle. »

Docilement, Heero se laisse se déshabiller.

-« Tu sais prendre ta douche seul ? »

-« Hn, hn. » Sourit-il avant de dire. « Je t'aime, tu es trop gentil avec moi. »

-« Parce que je t'aime aussi. C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas ton attitude. » Avoue Duo en lui caressant la joue.

Heero prend cette main et la garde contre sa joue. Il s'avance pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. Le baiser s'approfondit, malgré les relents d'alcool qui l'incommodent.

Puis Yuy s'éloigne un peu, dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier le serre dans ses bras et le sent qui s'effondre. En deux secondes, il ronfle dans ses bras. Maxwell sourit, déplace ses mains pour le porter jusqu'au lit où il l'installe convenablement.

-« Je vais voir après ton sac et je te rejoins. »

Duo range rapidement la salle de bain, ramasse le linge sale de son petit ami. C'est plus fort que lui, rien que de savoir qu'il laisse tout en désordre, il sait que cela va le perturber et il sera moins concentré dans ses recherches.

Il file vers le port spatial. Il trouve vite l'endroit rien qu'aux quatre cadavres de bouteille de whisky mais pas une trace du sac. Il s'en doutait seulement, il devait le tenter. Il ne sait pas si l'ordinateur d'Heero n'était pas dedans.

En plus, c'est celui du travail et dans de mauvaises mains cela pourrait faire du dégât. Même pour le travail d'Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire s'il est viré pour faute grave ? Est-ce qu'il va rester dans le coin avec ses idées un rien tordues du moment ? Là, il sait qu'il est égoïste, mais il voudrait pouvoir retrouver un peu la sérénité qu'il y avait dans son couple avant.

Il ne peut pas rester ici, de toute façon le sac ne reviendra pas tout seul. Encore une chance qu'il n'a pas pris tous ses vêtements en une fois. Il lui en aurait donné seulement à part des costumes noirs, il n'a plus grand-chose, lui, juste quelques joggings pour la soirée.

Maxwell reprend la direction du funérarium, il doit dormir, il a une longue journée demain qui va commencer tôt. Il va devoir y ajouter un appel à son médecin, aller chercher le certificat, prévenir le travail d'Heero.

Après avoir réveillé son compagnon pour qu'il aille à la toilette, il se couche près de lui. Heero se tourne instinctivement vers son petit ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être dans la tête d'Yuy pour comprendre ce qui s'y passe !

À Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

 **Réponse impossible par mail :**

 **Lizzie :** Merci pour la Review. En tout cas heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant l'histoire et le caractère de Quatre. Merci.

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Duo se lève à la première sonnerie de son réveil. Heero grogne dans son sommeil. Il est six heures trente, s'il veut être prêt pour la veuve de l'ouvrier, il doit s'activer.

Un passage rapide à la salle de bain. Il prépare un médicament pour la gueule de bois qu'il dépose sur la table de nuit avec le même mot que la veille.

Après avoir déjeuné, il lui laisse un déjeuner léger. Il ne va pas lui dire qu'il doit boire beaucoup si c'est pour qu'il descende à nouveau quatre litres de whisky.

À huit heures, la veuve est là avec des vêtements pour son époux et le type de cercueil qu'elle veut. Elle a aussi pris le temps de calculer le nombre de faire-part et de la petite carte de remerciement.

-« J'ai déjà envoyé le mail à l'imprimeur, vous allez les recevoir dans la matinée. Vous pourrez m'en glisser vingt-cinq dans ma boîte aux lettres. Je les préparerai en soirée pour ma famille. »

-« Vous lui en avez demandé combien ? » Panique Maxwell.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il n'en ait pas assez pour les commerçants.

-« Je lui ai dit trente en plus que le minimum que vous lui demandez d'habitude. Comme cela j'ai une marche d'erreur aussi. »

-« Vous avez vraiment la tête sur les épaules. » Sourit Duo.

-« Je ne peux pas craquer alors je m'en suis détachée. Vous avez sûrement du travail. » Dit-elle avant de partir.

Maxwell dépose les affaires dans la caisse de monsieur Hendrix et appelle son médecin traitant pour qu'il lui fasse un certificat jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il prévient aussi le travail d'Heero.

Il est temps pour lui de commencer sa longue journée de travail. Il laisse un petit mot à son compagnon pour lui dire qu'il va chercher le certificat et qu'il a prévenu son travail. Après une petite hésitation, il ajoute : À ce soir.

µµµ

Heero s'étonne de se trouver au domicile de Duo à nouveau. Il sait bien qu'il boit pour oublier ses malheurs, qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre avec celui qui le rend heureux parce qu'il ne peut pas lui donner ce dont il a besoin.

Quatre lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il était anormal. Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là ? Il ne peut pas être encore revenu tout seul ?

En voyant le verre préparé, il sourit. Puis, il grimace, il avait oublié cette désagréable impression au réveil. Lentement, il se redresse pour boire le gobelet, quand une nausée violente le prend. Il se lève et se précipite au-dessus des toilettes où il rend tout ce qu'il a dans le corps, surtout de la bile. Il se sent complètement barbouillé, seulement le cachet de Duo a bien marché, il lui semble, alors il se force à le boire doucement puis il va sous la douche.

Comme hier, il trouve son petit déjeuner et voit le mot de Duo. Il s'étonne d'avoir manqué le travail hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire s'il ne doit pas travailler jusqu'à lundi ? Il est vraiment en train de gâcher sa vie et celle des autres. Comment est-ce qu'il peut encore oser rester sur cette terre ? Il est un fardeau pour tous, même pour lui.

Pourtant, il admet aussi que quand il est saoul, la vie lui semble meilleure. Il soupire en constatant que Duo lui demande de rester pour avoir une discussion. Pourquoi veut-il garder des contacts avec lui ? À ce soir ? Il n'a pas envie de se trouver devant Duo, il ne le mérite pas.

Est-ce qu'il est revenu tout seul ? Décidément, il y a un fameux trou dans sa vie. Est-ce que s'il boit à nouveau sa vie va disparaître dans le néant ? Est-ce qu'il finira pour oublier qu'il n'est pas digne de vivre ? En tout cas, il doit admettre qu'il n'a pas ces cas de conscience quand il est saoul.

Après avoir rangé les affaires du déjeuner, Heero met sa clef sur le mot. Il se rend dans la chambre à la recherche de son sac de vêtements et s'étonne de ne pas le trouver. Duo aurait-il tout rangé ? C'est encore une possibilité, puisqu'il n'aime pas le désordre.

Il ouvre les armoires sans trouver les vêtements qu'il avait mis dans son sac de voyage, ni le sac. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu en faire ? Il se doute que son compagnon ne peut pas être responsable de tout non plus, il a toujours été respectueux de ses décisions. Pourquoi cela changerait ?

Il va laisser un mot à Duo, il n'aura qu'à lui sonner.

 _Tu sais où est mon sac ?_

Et il s'en va.

µµµ

Duo rentre épuisé de sa journée. Il a bien grignoté mais il n'a pas réellement mangé. Il a encore pris le temps de distribuer les faire-part de Monsieur Hendrix qu'il a réceptionnés en venant chercher un corps pour l'emmener à son enterrement.

Il est quinze heures, il crie en poussant la porte :

-« Heero, je suis rentré. »

Comme il n'a pas de réponse, il va voir à l'étage, il dort peut-être toujours.

Il sait que Heero est parti quand il voit la table du petit déjeuner vide. Il prend le mot et voit le message que lui a laissé son compagnon. Il éclate d'un rire nerveux en posant son regard sur le GSM en pièces détachées sur le buffet du salon.

Il est certain que l'alcool ne vaut rien à son petit ami et depuis qu'il boit, il est complètement à côté de la plaque.

Il ne sait pas aller voir si Heero est à nouveau au même endroit, il doit manger un peu, préparer Monsieur Hendrix pour les visites du soir et surveiller si les deux repas funèbres se passent bien à côté du funérarium.

Parfois il se dit qu'il ferait bien d'engager des extra pour des journées pareilles, mais c'est tellement rare qu'il y ait autant de décès d'un coup qu'il préfère l'éviter. S'il était réellement débordé, Monsieur Jérusalem peut toujours lui donner un peu d'aide.

Il se prépare rapidement deux tartines qu'il mange lentement pour qu'elles ne lui restent pas sur l'estomac et va préparer le corps.

Dès que c'est fait, il repasse par les salles pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, qu'il y a assez de café et d'autres boissons. Il accepte un morceau de tarte d'une veuve.

Alors que la première salle se vide, Maxwell peut amener les films alimentaires pour recouvrir les restes.

-« On ne saura pas tout distribuer. » Dit la veuve. « Vous savez ce qu'on pourrait faire du surplus ? »

-« Il y a l'orphelinat qui est toujours preneur. » Propose Duo.

-« C'est une excellente idée. Je vous laisse une assiette également pour votre repas du soir. » Dit-elle.

-« C'est très gentil de votre part. » Réplique le croque-mort.

-« Vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse. »

-« C'est mon travail, c'est pour cela qu'au fil du temps j'ai fait cette liste des choses à faire et à prévoir que les gens en deuil aient un aide-mémoire. »

-« Il m'a été bien utile, ayant un compte commun, si je n'avais pas pris une partie de l'argent en liquide, j'aurai été très ennuyée. »

-« D'autres l'ont été avant vous. Je vais vous laisser afin d'aller voir comment cela se passe dans l'autre salle. »

Dire qu'il devait faire bonne figure alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie celle de sortir d'ici pour chercher Heero. Il ne sait pas comment Monsieur Jérusalem a su préparer sa femme, s'il devait préparer Heero, il en mourrait.

Le goûter souper se passe sans problème, il y a une ambiance bonne enfant comme cela peut arriver durant beaucoup de fêtes, les gens sont heureux de se retrouver. C'est parfois le seul moment où cela arrive.

Maxwell quitte la pièce pour se rendre au funérarium. Madame Hendrix lui a laissé une lettre avec les affaires de son mari, elle ne prendrait congé que pour l'enterrement, parce que si elle s'arrête, elle déprimerait certainement.

Duo a déjà vécu des cas similaires, chacun réagissant au décès brutal d'une proche à sa manière.

Cette fois malgré sa journée surchargée, il a eu l'impression qu'il n'en verrait jamais la fin, qu'il ne pourrait jamais partir à la recherche d'Heero.

Dès que la veillée funèbre est finie, Maxwell ferme tout, il part d'un bon pas vers le port spatial, on ne sait jamais.

Après avoir circulé un moment, il s'arrête à la librairie qui vend également de l'alcool.

-« Pardon, vous n'auriez pas vu ce jeune homme ? » Demande-t-il en montrant une photo d'Heero dans son GSM.

-« Si, il est venu, il y a une grosse heure. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? »

-« C'est mon compagnon, ça fait deux jours qu'il rentre saoul. J'aimerais le ramener chez nous. »

-« Hier, il a oublié son sac, je voulais attendre de le voir passer un jour en soirée où il n'aurait pas bu. » Dit l'homme mal à l'aise. « Je le voyais souvent passer avant. »

-« Merci, il le cherchait ce matin. »

Maxwell part, il essaye les ruelles aux alentours sans succès. Il finit par rentrer que son compagnon n'ait pas une porte de bois puisqu'il a laissé ses clefs avec le mot.

Il aurait tant aimé le trouver devant la porte seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Il soupire, libère Caramel. Il mange l'assiette que lui a préparée la veuve. Il ne va pas tomber malade en plus.

Et puis ce n'est pas dit qu'il revienne cette fois. Il a bien dit qu'il le quittait même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il revient.

Ce n'est pas que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, seulement ça lui donnait de l'espoir à chaque fois qu'ils allaient réussir à trouver un terrain d'entende. Par contre, cela lui brisait le cœur quand il réalisait qu'il était reparti. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui infligeait cette souffrance.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, c'était inexplicable pour lui. Son dernier copain en date l'avait quitté surtout parce qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre entouré de morts, seulement il ne revenait pas le hanter comme Heero.

Comment pourrait-il tourner la page, accepter son départ s'il revient continuellement retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?

Il allait réellement devoir mettre les choses au point avec Heero. D'un autre côté quand il le voit, il fond littéralement. Il n'arrive pas à lui dire de partir parce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à parler sincèrement à cœur ouvert.

Maxwell fait sa vaisselle et range ce qui doit l'être. Il regarde l'horloge. Il est vingt-deux heures trente, il renvoie Caramel dans son clapier. Il descend pour tout fermer et voit une ombre derrière la porte.

Il ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec Heero qui lui sourit.

-« J'ai perdu ma clef. »

-« Tu me l'as rendue, Heero. » Lâche-t-il un rien excédé par la situation.

-« Oh oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié. »

Yuy se retourne pour partir. »

-« Et où vas-tu aller ? » S'inquiète Duo.

Il peut lui en vouloir pour la situation, il ne veut pas de mal.

-« Je ne sais pas. Il y a des hôtels sur L2 ? » Baragouine Yuy en se tenant à la façade.

-« Oui, mais si tu n'as pas réservé, tu vas te taper un tarif hors prix. Allez viens, seulement il va falloir que tu te décides Heero. Soit tu pars, soit tu restes et on a une discussion sans alcool dans ton corps. »

-« Tu mérites mieux que moi. » Soupire Heero.

-« Tu me conviens très bien. »

-« Non ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Je sais mieux que toi ce qui me convient ! » S'exclame Duo.

Puis il expulse l'air de ses poumons par le nez, ça ne sert à rien, il n'est pas persuadé que Heero va se souvenir de leur discussion, quoique c'est ce qu'il fait sobre qu'il oublie on dirait.

Sans plus un mot, Duo le pousse à l'intérieur et ferme la porte convenablement. Il l'aide à monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement et le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-« Tu as faim ? » Demande Maxwell en l'aidant à se déshabiller.

-« Pas trop. »

-« Tu as mangé ? »

-« Au déjeuner, je crois. » Lâche Yuy avant d'éclater de rire.

Au moins, il a l'alcool heureux, c'est déjà ça. Le rire de son compagnon s'arrête net quand il voit Duo se déshabiller. Il recule craintivement.

-« Heero, je ne vais rien te faire. Il faut que tu prennes une douche convenablement, tu pues. Je ne sais pas où tu as traîné mais tu pues. »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« En tout cas pas dans les ruelles autour du port spatial, je t'y ai cherché. » Sourit Maxwell.

Maintenant qu'il est en sous-vêtements, il pousse Heero sous la douche, il a préféré ne pas tout ôter quand il a vu la réaction de son compagnon. Cela lui a fait mal au cœur, mais il croit avoir mis la main sur le problème. Heero préfère se passer de son amour tellement il a peur de devoir avoir une autre relation sexuelle. Lui qui croyait avoir réussi à le convaincre que cela n'avait pas d'importance, il réalise que non.

Duo lave rapidement Heero puis le sèche. Il lui passe son boxer de nuit et le pousse vers la chambre.

-« J'arrive. » Dit-il

Il doit encore se sécher et faire tourner une machine avec le linge de son petit ami avant que tout l'appartement ne sente la putréfaction.

Quand il entre dans la chambre, Heero dort déjà. Comme les autres nuits, il vient se nicher dans ses bras dès qu'il s'installe dans le lit.

Au moins demain, il n'a rien de prévu, ils pourront discuter au réveil de son compagnon.

µµµ

Il y a une demi-heure qu'il est éveillé, il observe Heero qui dort dans ses bras. Il le trouve adorable, il ne se lasse pas de parcourir des yeux les courbes de son visage. Il est magnifique, c'est une invitation à l'amour physique en plus.

Chaque fois que d'un doigt aérien, il dégage le front de son petit ami, ce dernier grogne dans son sommeil et plisse du nez.

Duo regarde le réveil, il va être neuf heures trente. Et comme il ne résiste plus vraiment, il se penche pour embrasser les lèvres bougonnes. Il ne s'attendait pas à sentir Heero se raidir si vite et se reculer.

-« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » S'excuse Duo.

-« Tu as envie. » Panique Heero.

-« C'est vrai un peu, mais je dois surtout aller à la toilette. »

-« Je ne veux pas. »

-« Heero, je le sais. Je suis capable de me contrôler, je l'ai fait pendant six mois, non ? »

-« On n'est plus ensemble pourquoi m'embrasses-tu ? » Gronde Yuy en reculant encore un peu à la limite de tomber du lit.

-« Si on n'est plus ensemble pourquoi reviens-tu nuit après nuit ? » Rétorque Maxwell le regard froid.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je suis surpris de m'y retrouver tous les matins. » Avoue penaud Heero.

-« Quand tu es saoul, tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir qu'on est séparé, tu devrais te demander pourquoi ? » Lâche attendri Duo.

Une sonnerie de téléphone déchire le silence de la réflexion d'Heero et lui fait froncer le front sous la douleur. Duo rejette les couvertures et va décrocher. Il a oublié le téléphone dans le salon.

Il revient cinq minutes plus tard.

-« Un décès à la maison de retraite. J'aimerais que tu restes qu'on puisse finir cette discussion. »

-« Je ne sais pas. Je sais que j'ai pris la meilleure décision pour toi. »

-« Tu sais pourquoi tu bois ? » Demande Duo de la salle de bain.

-« Pour oublier. » Répond Heero.

-« Oublier quoi ? » Insiste Maxwell en revenant tout en faisant son nœud de cravate.

-« Que je ne suis pas normal, que je ne te rends pas heureux. »

-« C'est certain que pour l'instant tu ne me rends pas heureux. Mais je ne suis pas normal non plus. Qui l'est ? »

-« Si tu es normal ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« J'aime les hommes Heero. Je devrais aimer les femmes. Je te laisse le flacon pour la gueule de bois sur la table de la cuisine. »

µµµ

Loin de la présence rassurante de Duo, les idées d'Heero se bousculent dans sa tête. Ce qu'il a dit à Duo, il le pense réellement. Seulement quand il boit, il arrive un moment où il n'a plus de soucis, il a l'esprit trop embrumé pour associer deux idées. Il ne peut pas continuer comme cela.

Il a quitté Duo pour qu'il puisse trouver son âme sœur et ne plus lui faire du mal. Il sait bien pourquoi il revient, parce qu'il aime Duo de tout son cœur. Seulement il ne sait pas où aller non plus, il n'a pas d'amis, aucun collègue ne l'hébergerait et on en revient à la raison pour laquelle il boit, parce que sa vie est vide de sens sans Duo. Il n'a même pas son arme de service pour débarrasser l'univers de sa présence inutile.

Il était là à nouveau avec les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête à lui donner la nausée. Il voulait croire que Duo savait ce qu'il disait. Il voulait croire que Duo avait raison, seulement il avait peur de faire son malheur.

À nouveau, il ne veut plus de ce dilemme qui le détruit à petit feu. Il ne sait plus qui était dans le vrai, lui ou Duo. Il avait besoin d'un verre pour oublier son incertitude. C'est pour cela qu'il se lève et qu'il s'habille. Il s'étonne de trouver son sac à côté du meuble.

Ainsi c'est Duo qui l'avait caché pour l'obliger à revenir. Ça le détruit de se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Le sac à la main, il quitte la maison, cette fois il ne reviendra plus.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre et constate qu'Heero est parti, il n'a qu'une envie se taper la tête contre les murs. Comme il était sobre et qu'ils avaient un rien discuté, il avait vraiment espéré le trouver pour pouvoir finir cette discussion sereinement.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se faire malmener de la sorte. Surtout qu'il n'était pas persuadé de le voir encore revenir. Il ne pouvait pas l'attacher ou l'enfermer afin d'avoir une discussion. Il finissait par se demander si Heero n'avait pas raison qu'il serait plus heureux sans lui.

Le cœur gros, il s'attelle à son travail. Il a les faire-part à commander, les cartes de remerciement. Il apprécie quand une farde mortuaire est préparée, il ne doit pas courir après la famille et dans ce home, il est demandé aux pensionnaires de la rédiger pour plus de facilité. Même la direction sait quoi faire, tous les ans, les fardes sont mises à jour.

Il doit encore préparer le corps pour la visite de la famille au soir. Il préférait avoir des journées bien remplies les prochains jours pour ne pas penser au fiasco qu'est sa vie pour l'instant.

Il n'avait pas eu souvent des regrets seulement il commençait vraiment à en avoir, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas d'avantage à son malheur actuel, pourtant il y en avait toujours eu, même du décès du Père Maxwell.

Et là, il en était à remettre en question tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, parce que le décès du Père Maxwell avait entraîné sa rencontre avec G, il n'aurait pas rencontré Heero. Dire qu'il y a moins d'un mois il en était presque à remercier pour ce décès qui justement lui avait fait rencontrer Heero des années plus tard.

À Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié, tranche de vie.

 **Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

 **Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Trowa.

Début d'écriture 21 mars 2013

* * *

 **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

L'imprimeur vient de lui amener les faire-part. Il est heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées et d'en faire la distribution. Même s'il a pris la décision de tourner la page, il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher quand même Heero dans les petites ruelles sur son trajet.

Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer cette personne au moment où il dépose le dernier faire-part. C'est bien lui qui arrive avec un bras en écharpe et une marque sur la joue.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais bien d'arrêter de bricoler, tu n'as pas l'air très doué pour ça. » Commence Maxwell.

-« Cela fait un moment que vous n'êtes plus passé à la maison. » Répond simplement Trowa.

-« On n'est plus ensemble, même si Heero, saoul, revient tous les soirs. » Soupire Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous sembliez si heureux. »

-« Tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi, je dois rentrer pour une veillée funèbre qui va bientôt commencer. »

Barton emboîte le pas au croque-mort. Lui sait que Quatre ne rentrera pas avant des heures et les paroles de Duo ne sont pas pour le rassurer sur les absences de son amant.

Une fois arrivé, Maxwell propose à boire à son invité qui accepte un café. Il prépare rapidement un percolateur et sort une boîte de biscuits qu'il garde pour ce genre d'occasion.

Voyant que la conversation ne reprend pas, Trowa insiste :

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop. Heero a commencé à douter de mon amour. »

-« Cela date de quand ? »

-« Une bonne quinzaine, je dirais. »

-« Pourquoi doutait-il ? » Questionne Barton.

Maxwell amène le café, il est vraiment mal à l'aise de devoir aborder ce sujet. Il est presque heureux de voir l'heure qu'il est et qu'il doit descendre pour ouvrir la salle. Il pourra remonter, il y a une sonnette en cas de problème. Seulement, il a gagné quinze bonnes minutes.

Au regard que pose Trowa sur lui quand il passe la porte, il sait qu'il va devoir déballer toute l'histoire.

Il se sert une tasse de café et commence à raconter les problèmes sexuels qu'ils ont, même si pour lui cela n'en est pas vraiment un. Il aime Heero et peut se passer de sexe.

-« Et tu dis que Heero revient ici tous les soirs depuis quatre jours et qu'il est saoul ? »

-« Oui, il est parti pour que je puisse me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, que je puisse aimer aussi physiquement. »

-« Cela te dérange si je l'attends avec toi ? »

-« Je ne te garantis pas qu'il revienne. Et ça aussi ça me tue. » Soupire Duo en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-« J'ai besoin d'avoir un éclaircissement sur les actions de Quatre et je crois savoir maintenant où il disparaît tous les soirs et pourquoi il revient surexcité. » Avoue Barton.

Maxwell redresse la tête, plisse un peu le front très intrigué par les paroles de Trowa seulement il sait qu'il ne parlera que quand il aura des certitudes, ça ne sert à rien de l'interroger maintenant.

Ils discutent jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente. Duo a dû redescendre plusieurs fois pour s'occuper des gens. Puis fermer la porte à la fin de la veillée. Il redescend une dernière fois pour s'assurer que tout est bien fermé partout comme tous les soirs quand il voit une ombre qui gratte à la porte.

-« Il est là. » Prévient Maxwell avant de s'avancer pour ouvrir.

Trowa à l'étage se précipite à la fenêtre. Il repère rapidement la voiture de Quatre et dévale les escaliers pour aller le cueillir.

Pendant ce temps, Duo pousse Heero à l'étage. Est-ce que Quatre serait derrière tout cela et surtout pourquoi ? Seulement, depuis tout à l'heure il y réfléchit durant les silences dans la discussion. C'est certain qu'il a réussi durant un moment à mettre le doute dans son esprit alors pourquoi pas dans celui d'Heero également.

À l'heure actuelle, Duo a vraiment besoin de réponses à ses questions.

Malgré son bras en écharpe, Trowa arrive en tirant Winner dans le salon. Il le pousse sans ménagement sur un fauteuil en face du couple que forment Heero et Duo. Le premier a déposé sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier a passé un bras autour du torse de Yuy pour l'empêcher de glisser.

Maxwell est surpris par la colère de Trowa, il ne l'a jamais vu perdre son sang-froid.

-« Que tu me fasses mal, que tu malmènes ton personnel pour t'amener à une jouissance, d'accord ! Mais que tu détruises le couple de Heero et Duo, je trouve que tu es descendu bien bas. Tu en arrives à détruire notre amour. Duo, tu sais m'héberger, je quitte Quatre. »

Avant que Maxwell ne puisse répondre, Winner se précipite sur Trowa et s'accroche à son cou.

-« Non, ne pars pas. Je n'ai jamais su vivre sans toi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher au cirque. C'est trop de souffrance de vivre sans toi. » Supplie Quatre.

-« Tu réalises de ce que tu as fais endurer à Duo et à Heero pour que toi tu puisses ressentir du bonheur ? » Accuse Trowa en le détachant de son cou.

-« Ne me quitte pas ! Je t'en supplie. » Insiste Winner en s'effondrant sur le sol.

-« Je dois réfléchir. La nuit porte conseil aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Reviens à onze heures trente. Si tu es sincère dans tes excuses, je te donnerai peut-être une dernière chance. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu ne ferais pas la part du tolérable et de l'intolérable. » Lâche Trowa en se tournant vers le mur.

-« Plutôt quatorze heures, parce que j'ai un enterrement demain. Il nous doit des excuses également. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Tu as entendu, sois ici à quatorze heures si tu veux une chance. » Réplique Barton.

Duo repousse légèrement Heero pour raccompagner Quatre jusqu'à la porte. L'homme d'affaires se retourne souvent pour supplier Trowa du regard, seulement il tombe toujours sur le dos de son amant.

Dès qu'ils arrivent à la porte extérieure, Quatre insiste auprès de Duo :

-« Tu vas essayer de le faire changer d'avis. » Implore-t-il.

-« Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas que Trowa a déjà subi assez dans sa vie pour t'amuser à le torturer ? »

Maxwell referme doucement la porte sur le nez de Winner et il remonte à l'étage. Heero sourit en le voyant entrer.

-« Tu veux aller au lit ? » Demande tendrement Maxwell en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-« Tu viens aussi ? » Questionne Yuy en se laissant entraîner vers la chambre.

-« Je dois d'abord discuter avec Trowa, mais s'il veut dormir, je ne traînerai pas. Je n'ai que le divan à lui proposer. En tout cas, tu sens meilleur qu'hier. » Sourit Duo en ouvrant le lit.

-« Je n'aime pas quand tu me dis que je pue. » Baragouine Heero en faisant une grimace.

-« Je viens te retrouver rapidement. »

Maxwell dépose un baiser sur le front de son petit ami et s'en va.

-« Tu aurais dû le quitter bien plus tôt. » Attaque Maxwell dès qu'il arrive dans le salon.

-« Tu sais les mercenaires ne m'ont pas appris ce qu'est la tendresse. Je recevais des coups derrière la tête dès que je ne m'exécutais pas assez vite. Et je crois que ça m'a permis de comprendre Quatre. »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser faire. » S'indigne Duo.

-« Duo, je l'aime et je ne le quitterai pas. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'est sa façon de ressentir quelque chose à travers son empathie quand il me fait mal. Pendant des années, son empathie n'a ressenti que la douleur due au décès de sa mère. Sans le savoir, son père lui a fait passer cette douleur comme un acte d'amour. S'il est devenu un sale gamin durant son enfance, c'est pour ressentir cette douleur qu'il associe à de la tendresse. Il est parti à la guerre pour faire souffrir son père. La guerre et les souffrances des autres pilotes il aimait ça. »

Trowa s'arrête va se mettre devant la fenêtre avant de reprendre son monologue :

-« Je l'ai intrigué parce que j'avais fini par enfermer mes sentiments, les renier à cause de mon passé. Je l'intriguais parce qu'il croyait que je ne ressentais rien. Je ne lui renvoyais pas assez d'impressions. Notre histoire a commencé à cause de ça. Puis, je l'ai compris et j'ai accepté qu'il me faisait souffrir pour trouver un équilibre chez lui. »

-« Pourquoi détruire notre couple ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Le bonheur des autres, il le décode comme de la douleur Duo. La douleur des autres comme de l'amour. Son empathie est détraquée et je lui ai laissé trop d'emprise sur les autres. Il a cafouillé. J'ai par contre toujours su qu'il ne supportait pas sa propre douleur. Quand il a été blessé par Dorothy, cela lui a rappelé sa blessure des Maganacs. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté et c'est là que j'ai commencé à le comprendre. »

-« J'aime Heero, j'ai besoin de lui autant que Quatre a besoin de toi. »

-« J'espère que la conversation que l'on aura ensemble va le convaincre. Vraiment, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir mieux surveillé, de ne pas m'être inquiété plus vite de ses rentrées nocturnes mais avec une nouvelle société, ça tenait ses réunions en soirée. » Soupire Barton.

Duo vient lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, puis il se rend dans sa chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires.

-« Bonne nuit, Trowa, voilà des draps, une couverture et un bas de pyjama. »

-« Merci Duo. »

Maxwell comprenait mieux la situation, il voyait même quand Quatre avait tenté de lui imposer des choses comme à l'époque de la guerre, quand il ne s'émerveillait pas pour un bouquet de fleurs, pour la gentillesse de ce peuple. Il l'avait déjà poussé à aller plus loin avec Heero du coup, il y avait eu une réelle tension entre eux durant une bonne partie de la guerre. Quatre avec son empathie inversée devait dérouter le système zéro, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il l'avait maitrisé si vite, maitrisé mieux qu'eux tous.

Alors qu'il se couche dans le lit près de son compagnon, il se rend compte qu'Heero avait eu une relation complète uniquement à cause d'une manipulation de Quatre et un peu de lui également. Heero n'était pas prêt, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais été. Seulement, maintenant il était sûr et certain qu'avoir Heero dans ses bras comme à l'instant, il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux.

Au matin, Duo se lève silencieusement, il réveille Trowa sans le vouloir.

-« Je te sors tout pour déjeuner ? » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Je veux bien. »

Voyant le torse griffé et certaines contusions, Duo grimace un peu.

-« Tu vas vraiment retourner avec lui ? »

-« J'en avais autant avec les mercenaires et je n'avais rien en retour. »

-« J'espère que Heero sera là à mon retour. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Je ne le laisserai pas sortir. » Rassure Barton.

C'est le cœur léger qu'il part pour l'enterrement. Madame Hendrix fait un rassemblement mortuaire durant la crémation, elle ne repassera pas par le funérarium.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre à treize heures trente, c'est pour trouver Heero et Trowa silencieux à la table du déjeuner.

-« Trowa m'a expliqué le comportement de Quatre, seulement ce n'est pas le seul problème entre nous. » Attaque Yuy.

Il n'a pas apprécié devoir rester alors qu'il s'était juré ne plus revenir.

-« Laisse-moi me débarrasser et l'on va discuter avant que Quatre n'arrive. » Réplique Maxwell.

Heero pouvait bien lui concéder cela. Au bout de cinq minutes, Duo revient en tenue de ville. Il caresse Caramel qui vient à sa rencontre, puis il s'installe à la table avec les autres. Trowa lui dépose une tasse de café devant lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Tu m'as menti ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Et quand ? » Demande-t-il très surpris.

-« Tu m'as volé mon sac. » Accuse Yuy.

-« Je l'ai retrouvé à la supérette du port spatial quand je te cherchais. » Répond simplement Duo. « Et puis je pourrais te retourner le reproche. Combien de fois m'as-tu dit que tu ne reviendrais plus ? Pour te trouver devant ma porte. »

Heero garde le silence, il n'a pas de réponse claire à cette question. C'est Trowa qui brise le silence qui s'installe.

-« Tu sais que l'améthyste est la pierre contre l'ivresse. On dirait que tes yeux ont des reflets améthyste, il revient peut-être simplement pour cuver et lutter contre l'alcool ! »

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières devant cette raison stupide à ses yeux. Il en aurait préféré une autre également.

-« Je ne savais même pas que l'améthyste avait cette propriété et puis ses yeux ne sont pas des pierres. » Rejette Heero.

-« Alors pourquoi ? » Insiste Duo.

-« Parce que sous l'alcool, je suis égoïste et que je ne pense plus à toi. » Avoue Yuy.

Duo lui sourit et lui caresse tendrement la joue. C'est à ce moment qu'on sonne à la porte. Trowa va voir si c'est bien Quatre pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux autres. Il remonte avec Winner. Ce dernier a des cernes sous les yeux qui sont rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

Il a toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille, il ne sent pas la rose. Il fait peine à voir, pourtant cela n'émeut pas Heero et Duo. Pour Trowa, c'est une autre affaire, pourtant il montre un visage fermé.

-« Alors pourquoi t'es-tu attaqué à eux ? » Questionne Barton. « Un employé peut toujours partir s'il ne supporte plus ce que tu lui fais subir mais tes amis. »

-« Ils n'étaient pas si heureux que cela. Il y avait une ombre au tableau, surtout du côté de Duo. Et ce qu'ils me renvoyaient était si doux, si fort. C'est devenu comme une drogue, j'en ai toujours voulu plus. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est comme cela. Et puis, je n'ai jamais cru que ça irait si loin, Duo a toujours été capable de se défendre. Heero plus têtu dans ses choix. » Argumente Quatre en essayant tout de même de rejeter un peu ses erreurs sur les autres.

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu coucher avec moi ? Est-ce que tout le monde veut toujours coucher avec tout le monde ! » Accuse légèrement paniqué Heero.

Trowa et Duo marquent le coup, surpris par cette révélation. Maxwell est le premier à se reprendre. Il attrape la main de son compagnon et lui dit honnêtement :

-« Oui, certaines personnes trouvent cela très important mais pas toutes, rassure-toi. »

-« Heero lors de ta première fois, j'étais devant votre immeuble. Ce que j'ai ressenti était tellement enivrant que j'ai voulu pouvoir le créer. Surtout qu'il y a belle lurette que je n'arrive plus à recréer ça avec Trowa. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le trompe. Parfois, c'est le seul moyen que je trouve pour rallumer sa haine. C'est plus fort que moi. »

-« Cela fait mal, mais le pire c'est que je sais que c'est purement physique et qu'il m'aime. S'il fait ça, c'est parce que je suis incapable de lui donner ce dont il a besoin. » Soupire Barton.

-« Je ne peux pas te jurer que je vais réussir à changer, c'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin comme tu l'as dit, comme respirer. Mais je peux te promettre que je ne m'attaquerais plus à des connaissances. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ça fait trop mal de ne pas être près de toi. » Implore Quatre.

Trowa lui sourit et se lève en disant :

-« On va vous laisser. Désolé pour le mal qu'on vous a fait. »

Duo les raccompagne et discute encore un peu avec eux avant d'aller retrouver son compagnon en haut. Heero attendait ce retour pour se lever de table.

-« Je vais faire mon sac. Je pars directement pour la caserne pour demander ma mutation. Je ne reviendrai plus t'ennuyer. »

-« Pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi ? » Supplie Duo.

-« Tu mérites le bonheur. Je ne veux te priver de rien. » Argumente-t-il.

-« Tu me prives de toi ! Tu me prives du bonheur et de ma stabilité en partant. Je sais que tu es mon âme sœur. »

Voyant que cela n'arrête pas Yuy, il cherche le moyen d'obtenir une réaction, n'importe laquelle.

-« Si tu pars, je vais en vouloir à Quatre pour tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a réussi à détruire entre nous. Tu vas me priver d'un deuxième ami. Je n'aurai pas la force de lui pardonner sans toi. »

Maxwell retient un sourire en entendant.

-« Tu appelles ça un ami ! » Gronde Heero.

-« Il est comme toi, il a une perception de la vie différente. Maintenant, il a pris conscience et il réalise vraiment le mal qu'il a fait et qu'il y a peut-être d'autres moyens de ressentir du bonheur pour lui. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir s'enivrer de la douleur des familles en deuil. Il sait l'enfer qu'il nous a fait subir quand il a cru que Trowa le quittait. »

-« Et tu sauras vivre sans sexe ? Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir subir à nouveau ça. »

-« Bien sûr, tous les couples sont différents. Je l'ai fait pendant six mois et plus avant. Il y a d'autres façons de se montrer son amour. » Sourit Duo.

Il avance pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il aime.

-« Oui mais Quatre, il a dit que c'était nécessaire comme respirer. »

-« Décidément, tu ne retiens que ce que tu veux retenir. Il a bien dit pour lui. Je ne suis pas lui et je sais comment je fonctionne et ce que je veux. »

-« Un jour, tu n'auras pas plus envie de sexe que de moi ? » Insiste Yuy.

-« Sincèrement, je ne crois pas. Personnellement, je m'en passe très bien et ton bonheur fait mon bonheur. J'ai cru mourir sans toi. »

Heero se décide à réduire l'espace qui les sépare et vient se serrer dans ses bras. Son odeur lui a manqué, comme sa tendresse.

-« Tu me le diras si ça devient pénible. Je ne veux plus ton malheur. »

-« Je te le promets. Au moins cette histoire aura soulevé des voiles que je ne savais pas comment aborder avec toi. »

-« Je sentais bien qu'il y avait des non-dits. C'est pour ça que Quatre a su me faire douter de toi. »

-« On va y arriver. On va être heureux, je te le promets. »

-« Je crois aussi. »

Duo resserre ses bras sur son compagnon. Il est heureux et il se battra pour que cela dure. Dès qu'il y aura une ombre, il discutera directement avec Heero. Il ne veut plus jamais qu'il doute de lui et qu'ils puissent se séparer.

Fin

Fin d'écriture : 11 juillet 2013


End file.
